Chip'N Dale Rescue Rangers:A Christmas to Remember
by Disneyguy23
Summary: Sequel to Meeting with Destiny As Chip and Gadget head toward their wedding, Fat Cat plans a caper that could spell the end of Christmas for the entire city! More coming, read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Chip 'N Dale Rescue Rangers**

**A Christmas to Remember: A Novel**

Welcome back to the world of Chip 'n Dale and the Rescue Rangers. This tale is a sequel to the previous work "Meeting with Destiny". The story of the Rescue Rangers continues as Chip and Gadget move toward their wedding, and a case that could spell the end of Christmas for the city, if the Rangers don't move fast! Chip and Dale and the Rescue Rangers, and all other associated characters (except for ones I make up) are the property of Walt Disney Pictures, not me, and are respectfully used here for the enjoyment of all.

**Prologue: A Season of Joy**

November 24, 1989

Far above New York, the stars shone brightly as evening turned to dark night. All across the city, the criminal element was quiet, both in the human world, and the animal world. This night was set aside throughout the country as a time of fellowship with family and friends. All over the city, creatures great and small gathered to give thanks to their Creator for the blessings of the year. For this was Thanksgiving, the second most anticipated holiday of the year.

A certain tree in Central Park was no exception from these facts. High up among the boughs and branches, lights glowed from within the dwelling that permeated the hollow trunk. And inside, the occupants shared the warmth of friendship and family in abundance.

"Oy, Chippah! Gimme a hand with this tablecloth, will ya, mate?"

"Sure thing, Monty. What's cooking for dinner?"  
"Dunno, pally. Our Gadget's been workin' in there all day, at some secret project."

Monterey Jack, a large Australian mouse, regarded his chipmunk friend sagely.

"Although, oi guess we'll be callin' 'er your Gadget, now."

Chip Maplewood grinned, thoroughly happy with the thought. As the leader of the Rescue Rangers, he was responsible for seeing that the team answered the call whenever they were needed. Now, however, he had an added responsibility, one that he didn't mind in the slightest. He was engaged to be married to the team's resident inventor, Gadget Hackwrench. A beautiful, blonde mouse, Gadget was the daughter of famous pilot Geegaw Hackwrench, and had an IQ that would have made a quantum engineer have an inferiority complex. Their last mission, the defense of the English abbey of Redwall, had brought feelings to the surface that Chip and Gadget had always realized were there, but up to that time, neither had been brave enough to admit. Things had changed a lot on that trip. Gadget now carried a ring on her finger, and seemed to be lighter of heart than she'd ever been.

"Chip? Sweetheart, can you come help me out for a minute?"

He looked back at Monty, with a dreamy expression on his face.

"I never get tired of hearing her call me that."

"You're a lucky bloke, oi hope you know that. Off with ya now, see what she needs. Oi'll finish up heah."

"Thanks."  
Chip pushed open the batwings that led into Ranger HQ's kitchen. Standing over a miniature stove, long, golden hair tied in a ponytail, Gadget stirred a saucepan with one hand, while she searched the lines of a cookbook page with the other.

He quietly padded up from behind, and slipped his arms around her waist.

"Someone ring for the butler?"

The sky blue eyes sparkled with amusement.

"Nothing so fancy. Could you hand me the jar of basil? It's in the corner cupboard, there."

As Chip retrieved the herb, he looked back over his shoulder.

"You know, Gadge, I never knew you could cook."

"I've got a lot of unexplored talents," she said. "I guess Monty figures that what with our getting married and all, I need to practice."

"Well, your practice smells wonderful. Dale's drooling all over the TV remote."  
"Oh Chip, be nice! It's not like he's watching sci-fi movies again, at least it's a football game instead."

"This is true. He has grown up a bit, hasn't he?"

"Asking out Foxglove had something to do with that, I think."

"Probably had a lot to do with it. You need anything else?"  
"I think that's it. Golly, isn't it exciting? We're getting married next week, and then Christmas is on its way too…this is the best winter of my life."

"Mine too. If you'd told me last Christmas that I'd have the most beautiful wife in the state of New York by this time, I'd have never have believed it."  
"Oh golly, Chip!" Gadget blushed, "I'm sure there are girls in the city that are better looking than I am!"  
"I'm like a Missouri mule. Show me."

"Oh go on with you. Go on, shoo, everything'll be ready in a bit. Go watch the game with Dale and the kids."

'The kids' were the squirrels from next door, Tammy and Bink. After meeting on one of the Rangers' previous cases, they and their mother had become fast friends with the crime fighters. Tammy was now a resident at HQ, an official Rescue Ranger herself. Bink was a bouncing, happy five-year-old now, content to sit on Monterey's knee and listen to stories about his travels that the other Rangers had heard hundreds of times. It had been decided among the friends that Bink, and her mother Mrs. Hazelnut, would spend Thanksgiving with the Rangers this year.

Another guest had arrived earlier as well. The team's old friend Sparky was retiring from life as a lab rat, and had taken up their offer of being a Rescue Ranger. This expanded the team to seven, and gave them a big advantage that they had not had before, when dealing with the type of villains and cases that frequently came to their doorstep. Gadget was particularly looking forward to having Sparky's help in rebuilding the Rangerwing, which had been partially destroyed on their last mission. The wreckage sat in the hangar at the moment, awaiting the head technician's loving touch.

As Gadget became re-absorbed in her work, Chip shook his head, smiling. He knew that she would much rather be in her workshop or in the hanger, working on her inventions. But she'd wanted to do this for he and the others.

As he walked into the living room, he could hear shouts of encouragement, approval, and then dismay emanating from the couch.

"Oh come on, you could have caught that ball easy!" Tammy yelled at the television.

"Come on, run with it. Go, go!" Dale shouted, and then both he and Tammy started screaming delightedly as their team rushed to score. Bink didn't know how football worked, but she screamed along with them anyway.

Chip took a seat at the far end of the couch, watching the action impassively. While he loved football, he wasn't going to admit it in this environment.

"Hey Chipper!" Tammy said, "who're you rooting for, Packers or Redskins?"

"I'll reserve judgement."

"Huh, figures. How's dinner coming?"  
"Gadget said it'd be ready in a few. Hey, where's Sparky?"  
A loud, fizzling sound filled the air from Gadget's workshop, and the smell of electrical smoke drifted into the room.

"Some things never change," Chip chuckled. The lab rat stumbled through the doorway, his hair standing out in several directions.  
"Oh, hiya guys. Who's winning?"  
"Redskins for the moment," Tammy said. "Good thing, too, I don't want to lose my bet with Monty."

At Chip's stern gaze, she shrugged.

"Although, maybe I shouldn't try and collect that."

A short time later, all of the Rescue Rangers and friends gathered around a large table that Monty had set up in the main room. As everybody sat down, Gadget came into the room, carrying a platter of baked, glazed ham. The smell made everyone's mouth water, and Chip had to admit, it looked impressive.

"So, Gadget luv, oi take it this means you're goin' to settle down to bein' a housewife instead of a full time mechanic?" Monty asked.

She laughed.

"Not on your life! This is one day. Tomorrow it's business as usual."

She took off her apron, revealing her standard lavender coveralls underneath. Seating herself beside Chip, she passed her plate around to Mrs. Hazelnut, who was serving.

"What'd you put into this glaze, Gadget? Its great!" Dale said, biting into a ham slice. She gave everyone a sly look.

"Monty should be able to tell you."  
"CHUUEEEEEEZZZZE," Monterey exclaimed, his mustache pointing straight outward. Gadget burst out laughing.

"I melted some Brie into the recipe. I thought it might spice things up a bit."

Such talk continued for the next hour, as the friends enjoyed their meal and the holiday in each other's company.

Elsewhere in the city, not all of the criminal element was quiet. A sinister shape cast it's shadow over an alley wall. Looking out into Rockefeller Center, Fat Cat and his minions waited eagerly, as a truck there ground to a halt.

"There it is, boys. The largest Christmas tree in the country, to be set up right here in Rockefeller. That is, it was going to be set up here. And this is just the beginning. Are the others in position?"  
"Yah, Fat Cat," Wart said in his slippery, reptilian voice. "Crews are ready to empty the tills at Duncan's Toy Chest and McClaren's Toy Store."

"Excellent. This should definitely prove a Christmas to remember…as the Christmas that wasn't!"


	2. Chapter 2: Christmas Comes Once a Year

**Chapter I: Christmas Comes But Once a Year**

The morning after Thanksgiving, everyone slept in, including Gadget, for once. The previous evening's task had tired her out even more than casework, it seemed. She used this experience to decide one major thing…she and Chip would be taking most of their meals with the rest of the Rangers, where someone else cooked.

She was still asleep around nine o'clock, when Tammy started knocking on the door.

"Come on, Gadget! We're going to the after-Thanksgiving sales! No woman ever misses them!"

The young inventor pulled her pillow over her head.  
"I knew I should have brought my traps with me from the 'Eagle." She got up, and quickly slipped into her coveralls. "All right, I'm coming!"

Grabbing her goggles from the bedside table, she slouched into the kitchen, where Monterey Jack was fixing breakfast.

"Mornin', Gadget luv! Bonza great day to be alive, ain't it?"

"Just peachy, Monty. Please tell me that the percolator's still working."

He placed a thimble mug in front of her, and filled it with steaming liquid.

"Black an' boiled to sludge, just how y'like it."  
She grabbed the cup, and took several long swallows from it, allowing the warm steam to bathe her face.

"Croikey, nevah get in the path of a caffeine addict."

"Isn't that the truth," Tammy said as she sat down. "Any eggs, Monty?"

"Oi scrambled some just a coupla minutes ago, luv. Them ought to be done by now." He checked several pans that sat at the back of the stove. "Aha! Here we go." With a small spatula, he flipped several pats of scrambled egg onto a plate, and sprinkled them with a bit of powder from a small jar. "Eggs a la Monterey, m'dear."

"With black walnut, like Mom used to make! Thanks, Monty!"

"Wot can I say? Can't let me girls go 'ungry."

He looked over at Gadget.

"So, where you two wild dingo pups off to t'day?"

"A little shopping, I guess. Or so Tammy says."

"Oh come on, Goldilocks, you need a day away from the bears!" Tammy laughed.

As the coffee filtered through her system and woke her brain cells, Gadget realized that a day out was probably a good idea. Besides, there was a new hobby store she wanted to visit. She'd had several ideas for new Ranger vehicles, and the wave of do-it-yourself model stores that had begun opening in the past year made for a plethora of parts and concepts.

Tammy sighed.

"The day after Thanksgiving rush is the best time to Christmas shop. There's so much to do, it almost makes you wish you could be in two places at once!"

She looked at Gadget's expression, and fell silent. While they were in Britain, the Rangers' enemy had been none other than Gadget's twin sister Lawainie Lait, who had nearly killed her. While Lawainie now rested securely in the hands of the mouse version of MI-6, it still made the subject uneasy to talk about.

Gadget brushed the memories off, and fortified with her coffee and a donut, stood up and went for her jacket.

"Come on Tammy, you got me up for this, let's go! I need to pick up some parts anyway."  
"Aww Gadget, does this mean we're spending the day at the hardware store?"

"Not the whole day," was the teasing response. As the two left, Monterey smiled.

"The daughter an' granddaughter oi nevah had," he said.

As Gadget and Tammy made their way downtown, Chip, Dale and Sparky were involved in a different kind of treasure hunt. In the police station, they sat atop a low-hanging ceiling fan, which was suspended just above Detective Spinelli's desk.

"Keep your eyes open, everybody, we might get a case!" Chip reminded.

"Um, Chip, wouldn't it be a good idea to wait till after Christmas to start looking for new cases?" Dale asked. "After all, you remember what next week is."

"Believe me, I haven't forgotten. Work just helps keep me from getting too nervous! But maybe you're right…it might be a good thing for the Rangers to just kick back this holiday season."

Below, officers Kirby and Muldoon were standing in front of Spinelli, giving a report.

"I tell ya, Spinelli, there was no sign of human interference anywhere!" Kirby said. "Its like that truck and tree just vanished into thin air!"  
"Truck and tree?" Chip mused, looking down.

"And what about those break-ins at Duncan's and McClaren's?" Muldoon continued. "Same thing. Its like somebody's tryin' to take down Christmas in this city, and all we can find is a bunch of cat tracks! Why would a guy do that, it only comes once a year as it is."

Just then, another officer came racing in.  
"Spinelli! Report just came in, the cathedral nativity down at Madison Square just got vandalized!"  
"See? What'd I tell you?" Muldoon said.

"All right, all right," Spinelli groaned. "Listen, you two, get squads out on this. Look into the toy stores, but the church and the Rockefeller tree take priority."  
"Holy cow," Dale said, "somebody stole the Rockefeller Center tree?"

"Sounds like we've got a new case, whether we wanted it or not," Sparky said.

"I know," Chip replied. "This reeks of Fat Cat. But why is he trying to destroy Christmas? I thought even gangsters liked the holidays."  
"Yeah," Sparky thought. "We really do need to look into this, Chip. The tree and the robberies were bad enough, but he went too far messing with a church."

"I agree. Seems like nothing's sacred in this town anymore." Chip threw a line and grappling hook (in reality a paper clip) over to the nearby filing cabinets, and the three slid down it and made for a knothole that they used as an entrance.

As they ran out onto the roof, Chip loaded an acorn into the mousetrap looking device that sat on the ledge. Attached to it were three catapults with seats…Gadget's fast transport system to and from the precinct.  
"Let's hope she got around to tightening those springs," Chip said. "Monty and I almost didn't make it to the tree last time."

"Now you tell us!" Dale shouted, as the acorn dropped and triggered the lift.

"Rescue Rangers away!" Chip yelled as they flew through the air.

As half of the Rangers flew back to headquarters, two others were very busy window-shopping. While the Rangers procured most of their supplies from human sources, there was a district of small sized establishments, usually contained over top of popular human stores.

Tammy stood in front of one of these, oohing and ahhing over a dress in the window, while Gadget's eyes glazed over with boredom.

'This is worse than getting captured by the Cola Cult,' she thought acidly.

Unlike most girls her age, Gadget was never very preoccupied with 'pretty things' and fashion statements. She'd hardly ever even owned any jewelry, save for the engagement ring that now sat on her hand.

"C'mon, Gadget!" Tammy said. "You're gonna love the next place."  
"I'm sure."

The next place, to Gadget's surprise, happened to be a bridal boutique. She looked at Tammy questioningly. The squirrel shrugged.

"What? Did you forget that you had a dress fitting here at eleven o'clock?"

The fact clicked in Gadget's memory at about that moment.

"Thanks, Tammy. You'll need to stay too, though."  
"Sure, but why?"

"Because my maid of honor has to be fitted out properly, you know," her friend smiled.

Tammy squealed, and threw her arms around Gadget.

"Do you mean it? Oh gee, thanks!"

"Golly, Tammy, calm down, don't cry! Come on in, we'll be late."

Once inside, the two were immediately attended by an older female mouse, who was obviously in charge of fittings, a tape measure draped around her neck. Over the next hour, she showed books and layouts, what seemed like hundreds of designs. Finally, it was time to actually try something on.

"Come on, Gadget, the suspense is killing me!" Tammy called, standing outside the dressing rooms.

"Okay, I just feel…well, goofy somehow."  
"You're getting married, it's normal! Now come on."  
A few seconds passed, and the door opened. Tammy gasped, and clasped her hands in an impressed gesture.  
Gadget was clad in a sparkling white gown, with full sleeves and a long train, made in an old Victorian style. The white complimented her light complexion, and seemed to make her eyes shine even more brightly.

"Well?" she asked.

"It is gorgeous, girlfriend!" Tammy bubbled. Gadget turned in front of the mirror, considering it. She grinned, and started to giggle along with Tammy.

"You're right, it is pretty. I think this is the one."

"Madam has made an excellent choice," the salesmouse said. "Your measurements are on file now, and we can begin work right away. It should be ready for you in three days."

They were there for another hour or so, getting Tammy kitted out in the bridesmaid's lavender that Gadget had picked. Afterward, as they left the shop, Gadget looked up at the clock that hung over a nearby bank.

"Golly, it's two already! We'd better check in with the boys after I pick up my parts."

Rob's Hobby Store had opened several weeks before, and already the alley behind it was a wonderland for a small mechanic like Gadget. She nosed around in a large cardboard box while Tammy picked through another area.

"Gadget! Get over here, you've gotta see this!"  
Alarmed, she jumped down from the box and ran toward Tammy's voice.  
"Are you all right?" She asked. "What is it?"  
Tammy poked her head out of a box.

"Look at this, isn't it beautiful?"  
Sitting at the bottom of the box was a model kit for a 1969 Dodge Charger. The scale was larger than usual, making the body a perfect fit for mice, chipmunks and other small animals.

"It's die-cast, too," Gadget breathed. "We've never had anything like that! It'd sure be able to take more of a beating than the Rangermobile. There's naturally going to be some parts missing, that's why its out here, but I can build whatever it needs I'm sure! Good eye, Tammy!"

"Thanks, just keep Dale away from it with any paint. We don't want it color schemed like the one on that TV show."

"True enough. Still, I have to admit that when I watched it with Dale, it was entertaining seeing them do all those stunts." She continued to think out loud.

"You know, with the proper electric motor, this thing will really pull some speed! Of course, we'll have to reserve part of the trunk for the battery."

"And this will naturally give you something to keep your mind off of your upcoming nuptials, and your nerves in check," Tammy said knowingly.

"How is it that people know me better than I do?" Gadget asked playfully.

Just then, a whirring sound became audible overhead. They looked up, to see Monty and the Rangerplane above.

"Look alive, girls! We're regroupin' back at headquarters, we got an important case!"

"Figures," Tammy said. "Why can't Chipper take a break?"  
"If he's putting us on the case now, it must be important," Gadget hypothesized. "Monty! Send the cargo winch down! I want to get this back to the tree!"  
"Croikey luv, is that a car?"

"It will be!"

"Now you see why we need to be on this case," Chip said later to the assembled Rangers.  
"Golly, it does sound like Fat Cat wants to ruin the holidays," Gadget said. "He gets worse all the time."

"But 'ow did Fat Cat steal somethin' the size of the Rockefeller tree?" Monty wondered.

"Simple," Sparky answered. "Same principle as the humans use. Get enough lift, you can move anything."

"The moving company helicopter that was stolen from the midtown precinct last month!" Tammy exclaimed.

"Excellent deduction, Dawson," Gadget said, quoting one of her ancestors. "And we all know that Fat Cat can raise a virtual army of cats and other lowlifes at any time to do his bidding, he's done it lots before."

"Too roight, we saw that the night we 'ad to rescue Tammy an' Bink from 'is casino," Monty remembered.

"Well we did help a little," Tammy said in some embarrassment.  
"Oh yeah, you were working under cover," came an amused whisper.  
"Gadget!"

Tammy had never been allowed to forget the time that she had tried to prove herself to Chip, running off to Fat Cat's headquarters to retrieve the Maltese Mouse statuette.

"Well, all past experience aside," Chip snickered good naturedly, "we need to get a plan of action down. Since Fat Cat moved his hideout from the cannery, we'll have to rub some shoe leather and find his new one."  
"But Chip, you don't wear shoes," Gadget pointed out. The Rangers' leader looked at his fiancé in fascination. Was she joking…or had that question actually run through her mind?

"We gotta get 'er tested for A.D.D.," Monty muttered. If Gadget heard the comment, she made no reply.

"Well Rangers, we've got our task cut out for us," Chip said. "But I think we're up to it. Let's hit the streets."  
"While you guys are out, I'll start working on the new Rangermobile," Gadget said. Chip looked back over his shoulder.

"New Rangermobile?"

She started shooing him out behind the others.

"It's a surprise."

He looked at her, pleadingly.

"And no, the puppy look won't work, you can see it when it's finished!"

"Rats," Chip joked, "it always worked for Dick Tracy."  
"Out!" Gadget said, and then she kissed him. After a moment, when Chip pulled back, he looked ready to faint.  
"What was that for?"  
"For good luck. And because I wanted to," she answered. "A girl has to keep in practice. Especially when she's had as little practice as I've had."

He grinned. "Then I'm your ready and willing test subject."

She laughed and swatted at him with a shop towel she was carrying as he walked out the door.

"Men," she chuckled, and jumped into the chute that led down to the garage.


	3. Chapter 3: Season's Greetings

**Chapter II: Season's Greetings**

"Monterey Jack, you and Dale go and ask some questions in Cat Alley."  
"Cat Alley! Croikey, 'ow did I know you was gonna say that?"

"Well, these jobs were pulled by cats, there should be some cats that didn't take him up on his employment offer."

"True enough. Oi just hate t'be the bloke that has to ask 'em!"

As Monty and Dale headed off on their mission, Chip and Zipper headed for the nearest bus, and once aboard, made their way to a small neighborhood near the park.

As Chip jumped down from the bumper, he was immediately assailed by the sound of loud snoring. Scampering up to the top of a gatepost, he had to laugh to himself upon seeing the source. Inside the small, fenced yard, an old German shepherd lay on his side, paws sticking straight out. Occasionally, the dog made a growling sound in his sleep, as if chasing someone.

"Hey, Plato! Wake up!"

"Hmm, hmmph? Whazzat, who? Oh, hello Chip!" the retired police dog said. He stood and shook himself for a moment, and looked up at the chipmunk. "It's been a while, hasn't it? Come on down, don't make me crane my neck up there all day."

"Oh, sorry Plato."

Chip shinnied down the post, and walked over to his mentor. It had been a while since he'd last visited, he noted to himself. He made a mental note to start coming on occasions other than when he had a problem.

Plato yawned, and sat back down.

"I assume you're here about the case?"  
"Yeah, how'd you know?"  
"You always have a certain look on your face when you're hunting a lead, so I assumed you were on a case. Which one is it?"

"Well, before we get to that, Plato, my first reason for coming was to tell you you're invited to a wedding."

The old canine's ears perked up.

"Oh? Whose?"

"Mine!"

Plato's eyes finally lost their sleepy look and popped open wide.

"Yours! To who?"

"I asked Gadget to marry me."

The dog gave Chip a great pat on the back with his paw.  
"Well its about time, youngster! I wondered when you'd ever get around to it!"

"I guess I just had to work up the courage. The wedding's next Wednesday, think you can make it?"  
"I'll make a point to. Now, what case are you working on?"  
"Well, it appears that one of our acquaintances is trying to wreck Christmas for the city."  
"Ah yes, that one. You think Fat Cat, then?"  
"That's my best guess."  
"Mine too, given the evidence that I've heard so far through the grapevine. I know all of his thefts are Christmas related, but I can't see what profit they'll bring him. My contacts haven't brought anything to my attention on that rotund sourpuss of late either. I'm afraid I can't be of much help to you on this one, my boy. Just remember what I've always told you. Reason it out. Make assertions based on evidence. And use your head. I'll let you know if anything reaches my ears."

Chip sighed.

"Thanks, Plato. See you at the wedding?"  
"Count on it. Good luck. And give my regards to the bride."

"I will."  
Chip turned and walked back to the sidewalk, where Zipper was waiting. The fly looked at him expectantly. He shrugged.

"Plato didn't have anything, Zipper. We'll have to see if Monterey and Dale come up with any leads. Looks like this might be a tough one."

Back at the Rangers' tree, Gadget was hard at work. She had rolled the Rangermobile and the Rangerskate out of the garage, and had the parts of the model kit spread out in every direction. The die-cast metal body sat on an access rack she had built of beams from an Erector set. Having levered it into place there, she stood back, and looked at it for a moment.

"Hmm…have to choose just the right motor," she mumbled, entering her familiar inventing state of thought. Her nimble fingers seemed to act on their own, fitting screws, attaching gears, assembling parts. Within an hour, a robust electric engine hung from ropes above the forward section of the car.

"I might want to rethink building an overdrive unit for this car, considering what it did to the Rangerwing. But then, I might not be here if the 'Wing hadn't had it. So there's something to consider there…"  
During all this thought, she continued to work. Her materials seemed to form together with a will of their own under her skilled touch. After another hour, however, she was exhausted.

"Golly, building things automotive really takes it out of you!"

Gadget turned out the lights in the garage, and headed upstairs to get something to drink. She still wasn't quite up to her old self yet, after her experience with Professor Nimnul's aging ray. The Rangers' doctor, a retired raccoon, had said that it would be several more weeks before her old level of strength completely returned. This was one reason that her Thanksgiving activities and her inventing had taken such a toll on her. But doing as much as she was able made her feel stronger every day.

Upstairs in the living room, Gadget sat back into the sofa, where the Rangers' sometimes spent their evenings watching a mystery movie together. After a few minutes snuggled into the soft cushions, she had almost dozed to sleep.

BRRRIIIINGGG!

She jumped to her senses, standing from the couch before she realized.

"What?"  
The Rangers' telephone was ringing. Gadget had salvaged the old human-sized phone from the local dump, and had tapped it into the neighborhood line. Very few people knew their telephone information, however, except for a few friends, contacts, and whoever those contacts might direct to them. Having disposed of the receiver and built a speaker unit, she sat down in front of it and pressed a control.

"Rescue Rangers, to the rescue! This is Gadget speaking."

'Lady Gadget,' the voice on the other end said. 'Hello! This is Reguba, from Redwall, you remember I hope.'

"Of course I remember, Reg, its only been a couple of weeks! And I told you, you don't have to keep up with this 'Lady' business, its just Gadget! How're you doing?

'Oh very well, thank you. I was just calling to tell you when to expect me.'

"Expect you?" she asked, puzzled. Then, the information came back. "Oh yeah! I forgot you're moving to this side of the pond."

'I've arranged passage on a human flight for this coming month. I'll be arriving on Christmas Day, but I wanted to surprise Tammy.'

Gadget grinned.

"It'll be a big surprise, I know. You really swept her off her feet, Reg."

'She did the same thing to me,' he said, sounding somewhat embarrassed. 'Not that I'm complaining, mind you.'

"So I'd imagine. Mrs. Hazlenut's looking forward to meeting you."

'Meeting the parents is always the hardest part of a relationship.'

"Chip and I didn't have to go through that part," Gadget said, a bit sadly.

'I'm sorry, La—Gadget. Monterey seems to mean a lot to you, though.'

"Oh he does. He's so much like Daddy. And…you have a remarkable talent for getting people to talk to you, you know that?"

She could almost hear the squirrel warrior's loopy smile on the other end of the line.

'Squirrels are just like that. You ever notice how Chip always talked to Tammy…whether he really wanted to or not? It's a talent we have.'

"The next thing you'll be telling me is you're telepathic or something," she chuckled.

'Well, I just didn't want to burden you with too much information at once,' he joked. Then his tone turned serious. 'Gadget, do you think she's serious about me?'

"Well, in the couple of weeks we were there, I think she got about as fond of you as a young girl can in that space of time…and maybe a little more. I'd say its more than worth following up, but that's just some friendly advice on the side that she doesn't need to know about."

'Thanks, Gadget. See you in about a month.'

"We'll be looking forward to it, Reguba. Take care."

She pressed the control to hang up, just as a knock sounded at the door.

"Hmm, wonder who that is?"

The visitor turned out to be Bink, standing in the doorway and smiling like a small furry cherub.

"Well hello, cute stuff!" Gadget said, kneeling down to the little girl's level. "What's up?"

"Can I stay, while Mama goes market?" Bink asked, articulating her words as much as possible for a five-year-old. The Rangers' mechanic ruffled her hair affectionately.  
"Sure, kiddo. You know you can always visit with me."

Bink looked like she'd just been handed the keys to a candy store. After the adventure in Fat Cat's cannery, she had placed Gadget in the position of another big sister. Plus, Gadget was still enough of a kid at heart that she had no problem sitting down and playing. Bink turned back and waved at her mother, who was standing at the base of the tree. Mrs. Hazelnut waved her thanks to Gadget before walking toward the park entrance.

"So, little one, you want to help me work on the Rangerplane?"  
Bink's bouncing and squealing was answer enough.

"Cat Alley," Monty muttered darkly. "Every cat in the city hangs out heah. An' do you know wot cats eat?"  
"Didn't we go through this before?" Dale asked.

"Too roight we did, an' I'm sayin' it again."

The two Rangers walked careful around the dreaded corner, and into the even more dreaded space between buildings known as Cat Alley.

"Well well, what've we got here?" A huge, battered looking stray stood towering over them, a sneer on his face. "I do believe you gents are lost."

Without warning, Monterey Jack stomped down hard on the cat's paw, eliciting a high pitched yowl.

"Listen, mate, we ain't heah for no trouble. We just need a bit o' information. An' if we don't get it, then the holidays ain't going to be much around heah. I don't think even you bunch are Scrooges, are ya?"

The cat shook his sore paw, and looked down.

"You here about them jobs the big cat's pullin'? Good! At least somebody's got the guts to look into it."  
"Wot do ya know, bucko?"

The big gray tabby sat down, still rubbing his paw.  
"Not much, 'fraid. I do know that Fat Cat's been puttin' out the call for every available cat in the city. He's plannin' something big, not to say what he's pulled already isn't big. His new hideout's out by the docks somewhere, but I'm not sure where."

Monty looked at him suspiciously.

"You're bein' awful helpful, pally. 'Ow do we know we can trust this?"  
He shrugged.

"Hey man, I may be a bad cat, but I like Santa as much as the next kitten."

Dale almost laughed, but didn't, as he valued his health.

"All roight," Monty said after a minute. "Thanks a bunch, Puss. But if you're lyin' to us…we're pals with a certain metal bodied cat that you wouldn't wanna tangle with."

The informant's eyes went wide.

"Geez, so you're them rodents Tom talks about! Hey man, don't worry, I'm not feedin' you no line. Good luck with it. I've worked for Fat Cat before, but messin' with Christmas is too much."

As they walked back, Monty looked over his shoulder.

"Well now, at least we know cats 'as got some Christmas spirit, ay?"


	4. Chapter 4:Wedding of the Century

**Chapter III: Wedding of the Century**

The weekend passed surprisingly uneventfully, as the Rangers did their best to pull in every lead, every resource, that could somehow put them on Fat Cat's trail. Monterey Jack's discovery about the crime lord's new hideout was helpful, but the waterfront was a large place to search, and the stalwart detectives spread feelers all over the city, trying to locate him.

However, come Tuesday night, everyone was taking a break, and preparing for the big day. Wednesday, November 30.

Chip and Gadget's wedding.

The Rangers had been on their feet all day, beating shoe-leather as Chip liked to say. That evening, they were glad to sit back and engage in something other than casework.

"I don't know," Gadget said uncertainly as she brushed her hair. "I almost feel guilty somehow, taking a day off in the middle of all this."

"Oh come on, girl!" Tammy chided. "Everybody has to have a day off sometime. And besides, you and Chip deserve this. You've given of yourselves so much, I doubt the respectable public would deny it to you."

"Maybe you're right. I'm just so nervous! Well, nervous doesn't start to describe it. I feel like I swallowed a full size butterfly."

"Pre-wedding jitters aren't unusual. Chipper's probably got them even worse," Tammy giggled.

Elsewhere in the tree, the exact same conversation was taking place.

"Calm down, Chippah me lad! You're like a cat in a rockin' chair factory!"

Chip wrung his hands nervously.

"Easy for you to say, Monterey. I'm getting married tomorrow! And to Gadget, the most beautiful woman on earth, no less!"  
"Oi knew that fact about here afore you did, mate. But she's not some delicate china doll. You can be y'self around 'er. I think that's what's makin' you so worked up."

"I guess so. We know each other so well, and we've worked together so long building the Rangers and our reputation. I guess building another life together won't be insurmountable, after all of that."  
"That's the spirit, pally," Monty said, putting a big hand on his shoulder. "An' I want you to know somethin'. Gadget's like me own little girl. Oi promised 'er dad I'd keep an eye on 'er, and keep 'er from doin' anything she'd regret. But I don't think this is one o' them kinda things. She's lucky to snare a bloke like y'self. An' anothah thing." He extended a beefy arm around Chip's shoulder. "You're a good lad, Chippah. Oi look on ya like I would me own son. An' that's high praise, comin' from 'ol Monterey Jack. I think a lot o' ya. You two kids be 'appy, you hear? That's wot matters to this ol' mouse."

Chip found himself tearing up. His own parents had been lost years earlier, and to have this kind of consideration from someone else was a high honor to him. He looked around, and then hugged his older friend.

"Thanks Monty," he whispered.

"No problem, boyo. Now then, you'd best be arrangin' y'self for tomorrow."

The next morning, the whole tree was up early. Chip and Gadget were kept separated from each other, as per universal wedding custom. Dale, as the best man, kept checking over and over to make sure that he had the rings securely in the pocket of his tuxedo.

"Cut it out Dale," Sparky scolded, "you know they're in there."  
"Yeah Spark, but if I lose 'em Chip'll never forgive me!"

"If you drop 'em, I can get them back easy enough. One advantage to having my special talents," Sparky grinned, sparking electricity between his fingers, "magnetism!"

In her room, Gadget was being fitted into her gown by Tammy and Mrs. Hazlenut, and getting more nervous by the minute.

"What if I trip over my dress, or do something else stupid? I'll be mortified!"

"You won't, Gadget," the older of the two squirrels said. "You think you will, you're scared witless, but cheer up! Once you get up to the altar, you'll forget all about it."

"I hope so."  
"Get a grip, Gadge," Tammy laughed. "You're going to kill in this dress."

"Yes," her mother said, "kill Chip with shock at how beautiful you are. Look."

She turned Gadget around to the mirror, to let her get a good view. The young mouse gasped.

"Oh…"

"Yes, oh."  
Mrs. Hazelnut reached into her pocket.  
"Gadget, you've been so good to my girls, and me. I want to do something for you. Here."  
She reached out, and placed something around Gadget's neck. A silver chain glittered in the morning sun that shone through the open window.

"I wore it when I married Tammy's father. It'd please me if you wore it now on your special day."

Gadget sniffled back a tear as she fingered the finely wrought metal.  
"Thank you so much, Mrs…"  
"Martha. Mrs. Hazelnut makes me feel like an old maid."

"Thank you, Martha. It means a lot."  
Tammy tugged on her sleeve.

"Come on, we've got to get you downstairs, time's flying!"

St. Matthew's Church was small by human standards, holding a congregation of only a few hundred. But to smaller citizens, it was a huge place, wonderfully appointed, and a safe haven, as the resident reverend was an animal lover. It had also been discovered by many that he was one of the few humans that could understand them. By that token, he had intentionally left the doors unlocked that morning, knowing that a special event was due to take place.

"Just wish I'd be there to see it," he'd chuckled upon leaving earlier on.

Gadget arrived with Tammy, Bink and their mother in the Rangerplane, while Chip, Monterey, Dale and Sparky drove in on the Rangermobile. As the bride made her way into a small anteroom at the back of the church, Martha suddenly gasped.

"Gadget! What are you thinking?"  
"What?"

The motherly squirrel reached up, and pulled Gadget's goggles from her head. The bride-to-be shrugged in embarrassment.

"Something blue?"

"Honestly. Now sit down, we've got to get your hair back into shape."

At the front of the church, Chip fidgeted as he watched the guests arriving. Sometimes in ones and twos, sometimes in groups, they slowly filed in. Plato the police dog sat down at the back, his graying fur shampooed and combed for the occasion. Beside him sat Flash the Wonder Dog, dashing in his mask and cape. Ahead of him sat a group of mice in loud colored outfits, beset with sashes, tricornered hats and swords.

"Even the pirats made it," Dale whispered.

There sat Pop Top, the elderly mouse who had once led the Cola Cult, Buzz the guinea pig, Foxglove the bat, Cheddarhead Charlie and countless others the Rangers had rescued and befriended over the years.

Soft music began to play as the last guests took their seats. Chip reached up and adjusted his bow tie for the tenth time.

"I just wish we could have had a proper organ sendoff," he said. Dale elbowed him in a knowing manner.

"Who says you won't, pal?" he asked, pointing upward. Positioned on the keys of the church's pipe organ were a flock of small mice in white robes.

"The churchmouse congregation's organ choir. Wasn't much trouble to get 'em to do this little favor."

As the pre-service music continued, the bridal party began their walk down through the church. Bink was resplendent in her little lavender dress, dropping pieces of flower petals as she shuffled along.

Suddenly, the organ rang out with authority, the bridal march blasting from it's pipes with just the brassy sound that Chip had imagined. The audience stood, and a universal 'ahhhh' escaped them.

Down the aisle came Gadget, her long, brilliantly white gown draped around her like a satin cloud. Monty looked as proud as a full sized peacock as he escorted her down to her destination. Her gauzy veil hid the blue eyes that Chip knew so well, but he could still feel them staring out at the crowd.

'Bet she's saying the inventor's prayer over and over right now,' he thought.

As Gadget stepped up beside him, Monty stepped away to his seat, and an old mouse stepped to the platform. His robes identified him as the reverend of St. Matthew's churchmice.

"Dearly beloved," he began, "we are gathered here today in the sight of God, to join these two souls in holy matrimony. This is not a step to be taken lightly, and they have proven their love by coming thus far together."  
He looked over at Chip.

"Do you, Chip Nutbrown Maplewood, take this woman, Gabriella Mariel Hackwrench, to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love, honor and cherish her, forsaking all others, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Chip replied, his voice echoing strong.

"And do you, Gabriella Mariel Hackwrench, take this man, Chip Nutbrown Maplewood, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love, honor and cherish him, forsaking all others, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"  
"I do."

"The rings, please."  
Dale reached forward, handing them the two small, golden bands. Chip placed one on Gadget's hand, as she did the same to him.

"These rings are a symbol of your love for one another, strong, unbroken."

The old mouse looked out at the assembled guests.

"If any here may give just cause, why these two should not be wed, speak now, or forever hold your peace."

None answered.

"Then, by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Chip did just that, lifting the veil from Gadget's face, and they kissed for the first time as newlyweds. The church erupted in applause.

"Arr, that's the way, bucko!" The first mate of the pirats yelled.

As the organ resumed, the two made their way back up the aisle, hand in hand. They came outside to be greeted by showers of rice and birdseed, throngs of well-wishers waving and calling their congratulations.

At the end of the steps sat the Rangermobile, with Monty in the driver's seat.

"Pile in, mates!"  
Chip and Gadget climbed into the back seat.

"Uh, Gadget luv, would ya mind?"  
She grinned.

"No problem, Monty," she replied, reaching up to the engine's toggle switch. The fan roared to life, and the vehicle shot away from the curb. The newlyweds smiled at one another.

"Shall we?" Chip asked.

"By all means," his wife laughed.

"Rescue Rangers away!" they yelled together as they vanished down the street.

Later, at the tree, everyone talked and shared stories as the reception got underway.

"Looks like a rippin' good party," Monty said. "Could be 'cause I organized it!"

Chip and Gadget were dancing in the center of the room, looking as if they didn't know anyone else existed.

"Its too bad we have to go right back to work when this is over," Chip said mournfully.

"I know," Gadget sighed. "But you know how important it is, as well as I do. The honeymoon can wait till after Christmas. Fat Cat has to be stopped."  
"I know. I just feel like I'm cheating you somehow."  
Gadget drew back and looked him in the eyes.

"Chip Maplewood, don't you ever say that. I'm as proud of you as Monty and everybody else. More so in ways. Don't ever forget it."

'I am such a lucky guy,' Chip thought.  
"I love you, Mrs. Maplewood."

At the kitchen counter, Dale dejectedly tossed back a glass of pecan ale. Foxglove walked up and wrapped her wing around him.

"Hey, Fuzzy. Feeling down?"

"Not really. I just hope I'm as lucky as Chip one day."  
"Oh I think you will be. You're not a bad looking guy yourself."  
"Thanks Foxy," he replied with a blushing grin.

An excited ripple suddenly ran through the crowded room.

"What's going on?" Foxglove asked.

"She's getting ready to throw the bouquet," Dale whispered. "You better get into position!"  
Gadget took a firm-footed stance, and flung the flowers over her back. As if guided, they sailed straight into Tammy's arms, bringing a shriek of joy from the young squirrel.

"There'll be no livin' with 'er now, mates," Monty laughed heartily.

Later on that evening, when all the guests had departed, Monty gathered up the other Rangers, all with their overnight bags.

"Come on, pallies! We gotta give the youngins their space for one night, at least!"

The team would be staying at Martha Hazelnut's for the night.

The big mouse gently shooed his charges through the front door of Ranger Headquarters, giving Chip and Gadget a smile and a wink. When the door closed, Chip looked over at his new spouse.

"Well, here we are," he said, with a small smile.

"So it would seem," she replied, a rosy blush tingeing her face and ears. Chip took off his hat, and walked over to her.

"Old Maplewood tradition." He swept her up in his arms, and started down the hall.

"Chip!" she laughed, "what is this?"

He pushed the bedroom door open.

"Carrying the bride over the threshold."

Giggling, she leaned into his arms as he closed the door behind them. What they hadn't seen was a pair of unfriendly eyes that peered through the tree's front window.

A disreputable looking crow took flight from Ranger Headquarters, making it's way toward the waterfront. Later on, the foul bird stood in front of his boss.

"Are you sure about this?" Fat Cat asked, stroking his whiskered mustache thoughtfully.

"Sure as sure can be, boss."  
"So, those two Refuse Rangers finally tied the knot. What do you say we give them a surprise wedding present, when next we meet?"


	5. Chapter 5: Back on the Case

**Chapter IV: Back on the Case**

Gadget yawned, and stretched, letting the sunlight slowly wake her up. Her mind was blurry with sleep for a moment, and she started to turn over. To her surprise, she felt a warm body lying next to her. The sensation was enough to shock her to full wakefulness.

Chip! She looked at the sleeping form. But what…?

Then it all came back, the wedding, the reception, Chip carrying her over the threshold, all of it. She laid back in bed and sighed, glancing over at her companion. They had been nervous about sharing a bed at first, both of them embarrassed to the extreme. But these feelings had fallen away after a few minutes.

She gently peeled back the covers, and eased out of bed, making her way down the hall to the bathroom. Looking at herself in the mirror, she shook her head.

'Girl, you are a mess,' she thought, taking in her blushing and breathless appearance. Once she had showered and dressed, she made her way back. Chip had not stirred yet, so she sat down on the bed behind him. Leaning over, she nuzzled the soft fur at the back of his neck.

"Good morning," she whispered. He opened one eye.

"I've been awake for a few minutes, hoping you'd do that."

"You are so bad," she chuckled, swatting him with her pillow.

"I know, but that's one of the things you love about me, I bet."  
"How'd you guess?" she asked, kissing him lightly. "Come on, up and at it, mister! I'll be in the hangar, working on the Rangerwing."

"Sometimes I wish Fat Cat would just retire, so I could sleep in."

"Now you sound like Dale."

A hastily thrown pillow followed her out of the room.

About an hour later, Monterey Jack and the others returned, and found Gadget hard at work rebuilding the faster of their aircraft. She shook her head in amazement.

"Tammy, I'm not even going to ask how fast you made it go. This engine almost melted!"

"The last thing I remember was getting it up to sixty-eight."  
"Wow…the overdrive unit worked better than I thought! I might have to rebuild it after all."

Monty slung his duffel bag over his shoulder.

"Well mates, wot say we grab us a bite o' grub, before we get back on the case?"  
The universal response was to dash for the kitchen.

After a few minutes, the Australian mouse had pans sizzling, and the smell of hot food began filtering through the tree. Chip trotted into the kitchen a few minutes later. He pulled off his fedora and sat down next to Gadget at the table.

"How's the Wing coming?"  
"Oh, it'll be after Christmas before it's back in commission, but its salvageable."

Just then, Sparky ran in, waving an article he'd torn from an unsuspecting park jogger's morning newspaper.

"Better eat fast, guys! We've got more trouble," he said, plunking the piece of paper down on the counter.

"MACY'S CHRISTMAS PARADE BALLOONS FOUND SLASHED," the headline screamed out.

"This is terrible," Gadget said in shock.

"Too roight," Monty rumbled, "I was gonna take Bink and some othah little dodgers to see that this yeah. That does it mates, we gotta track these blighters down!"

"Right," Chip said, "as soon as breakfast is over, we'll go to the warehouse where the balloons are kept, and scout the area for clues."

"Chip, this place gives me the creeps," Dale said later, as the Rangers strode through the empty warehouse.

"You watch those late night horror movies, and this place gives you the creeps?"

"Well, at least I know the movies can't hurt me."

"Yeah, but they can hurt your brain. Well, if you had one."  
"Hey you take that back!"  
"What, the fact that you're the biggest nut in our tree?"

"Why you…"

"Boys!" Gadget yelled, grabbing them both by the collar. "This is neither the place, nor the time. Dale, just try and cope. And you, mister," she said, gazing at Chip intently, "behave yourself, unless you want to sleep on the couch tonight."

Chip fell silent instantly.

"Croikey," Monty chuckled, "that little sheila sure learns fast!"

"All right, everybody," Gadget continued. "Spread out. Look for anything that might point to Fat Cat."

The group separated, heading to different corners of the building. Chip and Gadget searched through the west side of the warehouse, while Monterey and Dale searched the east, with Zipper on lookout. They looked for clues for the better part of the morning, high and low, and in every nook and cranny.

"This is the hard thing about bein' a Ranger," Dale commented, "the footwork!"

"Heads up, pallies!" Monty shouted. "Over 'ere!"

The Rangers regrouped, following the sound of Monterey Jack's voice.

"What did you find?" Chip asked, running up with Gadget in tow.

"Dunno, mate. But it sure doesn't look normal."

A long track cut through the dust in one corner. It ended just below a window on the south side of the building. Gadget knelt down and looked closely.

"Guys, this is a tail track! But mice don't have tails this big, it must have been a rat!"  
"Snout," Chip said, smacking his fist into his palm. "It was Fat Cat's gang all right."  
"Now, Chippah," Monty said. "Don't jump to conclusions! It coulda been an average rat, just passin' through."

Dale looked down, and picked up a piece of red cloth, that looked like it had come from a shirt collar.

"An average rat who wears a red turtleneck?" he asked.

Gadget examined the cloth.  
"It came from a turtleneck sweater all right. And from the filthiness of it, I'd make a safe bet that it's Snout's after all."

She looked at the material a little closer, then sniffed it tentatively.

"This is the aroma of a certain kind of fish," she said. "If I can test and identify it, then we'll know where at the waterfront to look for Fat Cat's new hideout."

"Good work, luv," Monty grinned, and tapped her lightly on the nose. "Good thing your equipment's workin' a bit better than mine!"

As the group headed back to the Rangermobile, Gadget stopped, and cocked her head to one side. Chip noticed immediately.

"What is it, honey?" he whispered.

"Voices. Over there, third heating vent, south wall." Chip looked impressed.

"You're good."  
"Thank you."

He motioned for the others to follow, and they went to all fours, creeping along the wall until they reached the vent. Inside, they could hear several speakers very clearly.

"Did those ridiculous rodents find anything?"  
"Not a thing, Boss, except that piece of my shirt that got tore off."

"Idiot! Anything is a clue to that bunch of do-gooders!"

"Fat Cat," Gadget hissed to the others.

"Strike me starkers," Monty whispered. "'E must 'ave been heah the whole time!"

"Most likely," she replied, "which means there's something he doesn't want us to find."  
Engaged in this quiet conversation, the Rangers didn't hear the footsteps behind them, until Wart and Mepps had already tumbled them all into a sack.

"Fat Cat will be most pleased," Wart said happily.

A short time later, all of the Rangers found themselves bounced around like popcorn in a popper as the sack was dumped unceremoniously into a small, metal cage. Above them, Fat Cat stood smiling.

"Hello, my little friends. Out doing a little…investigating, were we?"

"You might say that," Chip said with a forced grin. "We're just trying to find out what Santa Claus ever did to you."

The chipmunk wasn't prepared for the open handed blow which rattled the cage.

"Silence!" Fat Cat roared. "You have no idea of the difficulties I have been caused by this…holiday, in the past. I intend to see an end put to it!"

A low chuckle escaped from the cage. Upon inspection, Chip was a bit frightened to notice it came from Gadget. His wife was laughing at a crimelord was about to make them into lunchmeat. She looked out through the bars.

"You think you can actually stop Christmas, by robbing toy stores and stealing a mega-sized tree? You're dreaming, buddy. All you've done is made life lousy for a lot of people. Nothing can stop this holiday from coming."

Fat Cat looked impatient.

"Pardon me if I give it my best shot, my dear. And I don't need you little pests meddling in my fun. So I'm delighted to be able to deal with you now, at an earlier opportunity than I thought possible."

Gadget gave him a bemused expression.

"So what do you have in mind this time? Medieval torture chamber? Cat food packaging machine?"

Fat Cat's face turned an unnaturally dark shade, indicating his extreme fury.

"I was thinking of something simpler," he growled. "Like giving you a free honeymoon trip. By air!" He picked the cage up, and walked over to a nearby sliding windowpane. Opening the cage door, he pulled all of the Rangers out by their tails. "Have a nice flight."  
Their screams echoed off of the buildings as he dropped them. Monty was the first to notice their altitude.

"We're about thirty stories up, mates!"

"There's no way we're gonna live through this," Dale groaned.

A loud buzzing noise snapped them all back to reality. From around the corner of the building, something that looked much like the Rangerwing…but not, came flying into existence.

"Gadget, did you…"  
"No, I haven't had time to rebuild it yet!"

As they dropped, the plane swooped underneath them, and the previously doomed Rangers dropped into its back seat.

From the pilot's seat, Tammy grinned back at them through a familiar pair of goggles.

"How do you guys like it? I've been building it in my spare time."

"Saved our tails, so it suits me just fine, luv," Monty said.

Gadget looked all around the craft. The front mounted propellers were a difference, with the addition of a tail rudder and operable flaps.

"You made a lot of improvements," she said with a smile. "I taught you pretty well, it looks like."  
"Well I trashed the last one, so I thought I should at least build a replacement."

"Well," Chip mused, "we made some headway on the case, even if we did almost get killed in the process. At least we know now that Fat Cat has some personal vendetta against Christmas. Why, I have no clue, but the nature of his problem will finally cause him to make a mistake. All criminals eventually do, when they make it personal."

He looked around the plane, suddenly trying to take in where he'd seen some of it's elements before. The picture finally clicked.

"Hey, this plane reminds me of the Screaming Eagle! Even down to the guns," he said, indicating the plunger cannons on the wings.

Gadget had been so glad to escape an impact with the pavement that she hadn't noticed this fact. But the more she looked around, the more she saw her father's plane.

"Where did you learn how to build it this way?" she asked Tammy. The squirrel shrugged.

"I found some old blueprints in your workshop, stashed way back in the bottom of the bookshelf. They looked pretty cool, so I took the best designs from them. Neat, huh?"  
Gadget was uneasy. The Screaming Eagle had been her father's pride and joy, and she was the one that had wrecked it. She didn't know how she felt about having someone else reconstruct it, even if it was only partly in appearance. Tammy looked back and noticed the apparent uncertainty.

"Gadge, I'm sorry if I did wrong by getting out those blueprints. Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine. Its just, what with the season and all, I miss Dad…"

Chip put his arm around his wife, and kissed her softly on the cheek.

"It's okay, Gadget. We all have people we miss this time of year. Believe me, I know."

"Thanks. And besides, once I correct some of the structural flaws Tammy made building this plane, and some other improvements I've already got in mind, I think it'd make a great addition to our arsenal!"

Tammy beamed.

"So you like it?"

Gadget considered the vehicle for a moment.

"I really do. Sorry about the initial reaction, it was just kind of a shock."

She looked out at the wings, where the plunger cannons protruded proudly.

"Y'know, the plungers are getting a bit overdone…maybe I should install guns that shoot glue balls, like my invention at Redwall."

"Uh oh," Dale said in a low voice, "she's got an invention-attack coming on."

Gadget's bouts of technical immersion were nearly as famous as Monterey Jack's cheese attacks. She would sometimes be oblivious for days at a time, as she worked on a new invention, or tried to repair a malfunctioning one.

"Well, one thing's for sure," Chip mused. "We've got to stop Fat Cat. But he's already taken a shot at most of the city's Christmas traditions. What's left?"

"The downtown caroling," Tammy groaned. All of the others immediately realized that she had to be right.

"It's the only thing he hasn't targeted yet," Gadget said. "But people could be hurt this time. How long do we have till the concert night?"

Tammy reached into the dash panel, and pulled out a squirrel-sized copy of the city entertainment news.

"We've got two days."

A pall hung over the plane. Everyone knew that something had pushed Fat Cat to the limits of even feline reason.

"All right," Gadget broke the silence. "So we've got two days. I say we use them. Let's get back to headquarters, I've got some ideas that need to be worked out."


	6. Chapter 6: To Save the Season

Chapter V: To Save the Season

As the next two days passed, each of the Rescue Rangers did their personal best to further the defense of the holiday. Gadget was constantly at work either in her workshop, or in the hangar, rebuilding the Rangerwing. Tammy spent her time perfecting the plane she had constructed, and treating Gadget's constant electrical shocks.

"I swear," she said to the inventor, on the morning of the second day. "I think you must have picked up bad habits from Sparky!"  
"S-s-s-sorry T-T-Tammy," Gadget stuttered. "I j-just got the wrong v-v-voltage on the b-battery."

The squirrel medic cast her eyes heavenward.

"You know, when you have a kid, I hope she's just like you. Then you'll see what we put up with!"

Gadget gave a slight smirk, and reached around behind Tammy, bringing her fingers together onto her friend's tail. The remaining static in her body popped audibly, and Tammy jumped into the air.

"Oww! Why you…just wait till I get down off this branch…"

Gadget laughed, glad she had learned this trick from Dale some time back. She ducked under the wing of the new plane, and began making adjustments to the glue cannons that she had mounted there. On the wing, the name "SCREAMING EAGLE II" was proudly emblazoned.

Chip walked out onto the hangar branch, a handful of plans and blueprints in his fist.

"Gadget, we need the benefit of your expertise in here for a few minutes."

When she had finished her technical task, Gadget went right to the kitchen, where the other Rangers were meeting. Chip pointed to the maps spread out on the table.  
"Where do you think he'll hit?"

She appraised the maps for a few seconds.

"Here," she said, indicating a department store building. "There's two blind alleys and a high fire escape. If he's planning anything, he'll use a place with cover like that."  
"But seein' as how he thinks we're dead," Monty put in, "oi'd say we've got the advantage, wouldn't you, mates?"  
"Looks that way," Sparky replied. "But he knows the rest of us are still here. Might be better if we lay low for a bit, and be on call when you guys need us."

"True enough," Gadget admitted. "We'll have to move in incognito."

"Oh boy, like my spy game?" Dale asked.

"Like your spy game," Chip answered, and grinned. "Which means somebody has to get her red dress out again."

Gadget paled.

"Ohhh no. I swore that thing off at the end of the last case it came out on. There's no way you're getting this mouse into a gangster moll outfit again."

"Even if it means stopping Fat Cat and saving who knows how many human lives?"

Gadget shot her husband a black look.

"That's blackmail, dear. And unfortunately, its working."

Later that evening, the Rangers prepared to march out. All three planes, now in good working order, were loaded with full armaments of plungers, glue and harpoons, and were charged and ready to fly. Chip and Dale walked out onto the runway in their disguises, namely pinstriped, gangster suits. Monterey Jack was looking like a huge street tough with his derby and eye patch.

"Where's Gadget?" Chip asked. "We need to get going soon."  
"I won't do it!"

"Sounds like Tammy's havin' some trouble with 'er," Monty chuckled. Tammy walked out of the hanger, gripping an arm securely in her grasp. But the arm was all that got past the door.

"Come on, Gadget! We're going to miss Fat Cat's gang!"  
"I don't care, I'm not going!"

Tammy grunted against the arm that was playing tug of war with her.

"You're going if I have to come in there and carry you out piggyback. Now march!"

Gadget stepped out into the light, and both Chip and Dale whistled appreciatively. Chip decided not to crack Dale over the head for whistling, in this case. Her sleeveless red dress stopped just above her ankles, with generous slits traversing both sides of the skirt. The neckline plunged at a tasteful angle. Red heels raised her height nearly a quarter inch. Her hair was done differently, with the bangs slightly teased to one side, and blue shadow made her eyes seem to burn with intensity. A touch of ruby lipstick finished the ensemble.

"Wow," was all Chip could say. "Even better than I remember it."

"You're just begging for a night on the couch," she muttered. He raised his hands in a peacemaking gesture.

"Okay, okay! Geez louise, sweetheart, it was just a compliment."  
"I'd take it as such, if this was actually me. I feel like some kind of showgirl."

"Believe me, Gadge, I wouldn't do this to you if it was necessary. I promise never to do it again, Maplewood's honor."

"Until the next case, at least," she hypothesized sourly.

"Now now, kids," Monty interrupted. "This 'ere's no time for your first fight."

"Monty's right," Gadget sighed. "We need to get going. Tammy, you and Zipper take the Rangerwing to the north end of downtown, and watch for anything suspicious. Sparky, Monterey and Dale, you take the Rangerplane and go to the south end, same mission. Chip and I will take the Eagle right to the middle, and stay in contact by radio. Everybody got their assignments?"

'Yes ma'am!' Zipper buzzed.

"Good. And if I hear one comment or catcall about this dress, nobody's going to have anything to be happy about when we get home. Trust me!"

All of the Rangers saluted smartly, recognizing Gadget was in her 'no-nonsense' mode. They'd all seen it a number of times, the most recent being Rat Capone's underwater palace scheme, when Gadget had cheerfully offered to give him 'a swift kick in the poop deck.'

The roar of propellers grew to an ear-numbing din as the Rangerwing and the Screaming Eagle hovered into the air, with the whirring of the Rangerplane's wings in the background.

"Rescue Rangers away!"

In the downtown streets, there was an infectious, festive spirit that spread through the crowds of people that milled on the sidewalks. Citizens lined the streets, their coats and scarves pulled tight against the chill air. Likewise, at the edges of the sidewalks, denizens of the smaller world stood lined up, waiting for a glimpse of a Christmas tradition in the city. The carolers came through every year, stopping periodically to sing songs of the season to those who braved the elements to hear.

It was into this atmosphere that a chipmunk and a mouse walked, looking for all the world like they were on their way to a dinner party. A high class one, at that. Chip and Gadget walked arm in arm among the various mice and other creatures that stood listening to the music.

"It's really a nice night," Chip noticed, getting somewhat lost in the feeling. Gadget tugged sharply at his arm.

"Stay focused, Chip. We have to keep our eyes open for Fat Cat," she said, snuggling into the woolen stole around her shoulders.

"I know, I know. It stinks being the leader sometimes, you know that? It'd be nice to be a goof-off like Dale once in a while."

"I know, but then you wouldn't be my husband. And I love you just like you are."

"Thanks, Gadge. Hey up, what's this?"  
Chip pulled Gadget behind a lamppost as two of Fat Cat's minions stepped out of a nearby alley. Mole and Snout wandered nonchalantly into the crowd, stepping unnoticed between the feet of human after human. It took Chip a few seconds to realize what they were doing.

"Holy guacamole…they're robbing the humans!"

Sure enough, with the people's attention on the festivities, they never noticed as more henchrats and other creatures spilled out of the alleys, and began to carefully lift away purses, wallets, watches, and any other valuables.

"If all of these humans lose their valuables at this event…it's going to be very hard for the city to get them to come back next year," Gadget realized.

"Plus it sates Fat Cat's greed in the process," Chip replied, boiling.

"Speak of the devil," she whispered softly. Fat Cat walked out of the first alley, followed by Mepps and Wart.

"Stay close," Chip cautioned. "I hope he doesn't recognize us."

"He won't recognize me, at least. I wouldn't recognize myself, if you want to get honest."

She appeared to be conflicted over something, and then made up her mind.

"I'm going in for a closer look."  
"What!"

"If he asks me, I'm Rat Capone's ex-moll. Not too far from the truth, seeing as how he did proposition me."

"And if I remember correctly, you threatened significant bodily harm on his person."  
"That's beside the point. I don't want to do it, but we've got to find out what his next move is!"

Chip sighed.

"All right, but be careful. Very careful."  
She gave him a quick kiss and then was off through the crowd.

"What a woman," Chip muttered to himself as he turned his attention back to the crowd.

Fat Cat was enjoying himself immensely. His henchmen were working the crowd masterfully. With any luck, there wouldn't be a wallet left among the humans within the hour.

"Lots of luck they'll have publicizing this silly tradition next year," he purred in satisfaction. Something suddenly bumped into his side, and he looked down. A catcall escaped his whiskers as only a cat can make one. The tall, shapely mouse that had brushed past him was a heart-stopper, that was for sure. The dress she sported could stop traffic for three blocks.

"Pardon me, madam," Fat Cat said, bowing as gallantly as possible. The striking mouse looked up at him, snapping a wad of chewing gum loudly.

"Yeah, whadda ya want, hairball?"

Moll, Fat Cat immediately categorized. There was no mistaking the mentality.

"Oh, nothing my dear," the crimelord said smoothly. "It had just come to my notice that such an attractive young thing as yourself was walking these streets without an escort. It just isn't safe, you know."

"Yeah, well I can take care of myself pretty good, see. Ya don't hang around Capone for long without findin' that out."

"Ah, yes. Ratty does have that certain…abrasive behavioral problem."

She eyed him intently, cause him to shift with a bit of unease. Even Fat Cat knew when he was being sized up.

"You'se must be that pussycat what lives over the Happy Tom cannery."

"At one time, yes. Fat Cat, lord of crime, at your service, mademoiselle."

She smiled, a slight, sensual twitching at the corners of her mouth that could make cat or rat weak at the knees.

"You'se don't look like the type to be out just enjoyin' the festivities, Furry. Kinda a public place to be wheelin' and dealin', I'd think."

The cat's respect went up a notch. Very astute, this one.

"Well, you could say that I'm just an…observer."  
"Observin' those guys pickin' pockets for ya?"

She laughed at his expression.

"It's not like I ain't seen it before, handsome. We all get in the humans' pockets one way or another."

"Yes, well, a caper is in the works, if that's what you mean," Fat Cat said, straightening his tie. A moll with a degree in deductive reasoning? It didn't make sense. How could Capone have let such a jewel get away from him?

"You'll pardon my asking," he said warily, "but just what brings you to the festivities?"

She flipped her hair back and pulled a compact from her purse, checking her appearance daintily.

"I been lookin' for a new setup, see. Somethin' with a little more…class."

"Ah, I see. Looking to latch onto a new boss, in other words."

"You'se could say that. I'm a pretty resourceful girl to have around."  
"And what's your name, lovely one?"  
"My handle's Desiree McClure, but in the joint they called me Pretty Poison."

"For a reason, I assume."  
"You said it, pal, not me."

"Well, Poison my dear, I would suggest that you let me walk you home. Things around here are about to start…jumping."

He motioned upward. Sitting atop a power line post, Mepps had a pair of rubber insulators over his paws, and was holding a pair of wire cutters out over the line. When cut, the line would fall directly into the crowd, many of whom were standing right in the middle of huge puddles of melted snow.

"Jumpin' is right, cat," she said, with a look that he mistook for diabolical interest. She took out her compact again, seeming to check her makeup.

At the other end of the street, Sparky, Monty, and Dale saw the compact mirror flashing under the streetlight.

"Croikey, she's signallin' us! You blokes see anything?"  
Raising a pair of Gadget's binoculars to his eyes, Sparky searched the street. He made a choking sound.

"There's a cat getting ready to cut the power lines down onto the street!"

"Good thing we didn't leave the plane far away, mates. Pile on, quick!"

Everyone had barely had time to get into the Rangerplane's seats before Monty had it winging into the sky. Pushing for all the speed he was able, he sent it rushing toward the impending disaster.

Fat Cat raised his paw, letting Mepps know it was time. Grinning, the harebrained henchcat started to cut the wires.

"Not so fast there, mate!"  
The Rangerplane slammed into him, knocking the addled kitty down to street level and into a dumpster. Fat Cat growled in frustration.

"The new recruits. These Rescue Rodents just won't die! Come, my dear, we must away from all of this activity before the alarm is raised."

Chip ran down the street, toward where he had seen Fat Cat start to move away. Blocked by crowds of screaming mice and other creatures, he saw the gangster climb onto the bumper of a taxi. Beside him sat a familiar, red-skirted figure.

What is Gadget doing! his mind screamed. Sudden realization hit him.

She's going under cover.

"Chip!" Tammy yelled, running up with Zipper. "Where's Gadget? We saw her talking to Fat Cat, and then…"  
"She's gone with him," Chip said quietly. "I always knew Gadget was one to make decisions at the oddest times…and this is definitely one of the oddest. She must be trying to infiltrate his plans."

"Here's hoping good luck for her," Tammy replied. "We'd better get back to headquarters. The humans will find their valuables in a bit, those henchmen dropped everything when Fat Cat ran. Let's hope our valuable contacts us before she's found out."


	7. Chapter 7: The Lion's Den

Chapter VI: The Lion's Den

Gadget rode alongside Fat Cat in silence.

Girl, what were you thinking? she wondered to herself.

"You look reflective, my dear," the crimelord purred. "Penny for your thoughts?" he asked, raising her face toward him with one paw. She suddenly slapped it away, and Fat Cat yelped in pain. He looked at her hand, where her engagement ring glowed softly.

"And what's this?"  
"Souvenir," she said casually. "Picked it up in the last robbery I was in on."

"A very rigid souvenir," he commented darkly, rubbing his paw. "I should eat you for that."

"I'd give ya sour stomach, pussycat. Bet on it."

The chief of the city's feline underworld sat back, becoming lost in thought. He had never been one to be beguiled by a pretty face before. But something about this girl's mind intrigued him. At was almost as if…he had met her before. But he couldn't put his paw on it.

"So what's with all the leaning you'se been puttin' on Saint Nick lately?"

He stared.

"You're very, very observant, to even connect me with those crimes. I'm not sure I exactly feel…safe, telling you anything more. Something's bothering me. Let us hope you are not the cause of it. I take betrayal very badly."

"So do I, kitty. Last creep what tried to put somethin' over on me is takin' up residence at the bottom of the bay."

She didn't tell him, of course, that this creep was a clam she had KO'd for getting fresh.

"Come now, Poison, let us not get preoccupied by our suspicions. I'm actually pleased that you decided to seek employment within my organization. Your talents could be quite useful, if they are what you say they are."  
"Don't you'se worry, Fat Cat. I'm all I've said and more."

If he only knew the half of it, she thought.

"Ah, here we are. Home sweet home," the gangster boss declared a few moments later. As the taxi paused at a stoplight, he jumped down, taking his passenger with him.

"Pier Twelve. Home of the miscreants and lawbreakers of half the seven seas. Perfect place to set up an operation, wouldn't you say?"

She had to agree. Fat Cat had taken over the old saloon where the Rangers had first met Cheddarhead Charlie, turning it into a sumptuously appointed business office and casino.

"Welcome back, boss," Wart said. "How went the job?"  
"Ruined by the new kids of those fool Rescue Rangers," Fat Cat replied bitterly. "It appears I now have a new group of them to dispose of."

Snout whistled lowly.  
"Wowwwee, boss, who's the dame?"

A smile crossed the big cat's face.

"Gentlemen, our latest catch. A moll of considerable ability and class, with a flair for the painful. Wouldn't you agree that that's an accurate description, Miss Poison…or should I say, 'Miss Hackwrench'?"

Gadget gasped involuntarily. She'd been found out.

"Your act is a little rusty. That, and the fact that I remembered having a discussion with Rat Capone about your little caper a short while back was enough to bring to mind where I had seen you before."

His claws snaked out of his right paw. He eased one gently under her chin, making her tilt her head toward him.

"Now then, you escaped the free fall, obviously. What's your mission here, dear girl?"

"What do you think, fur face? To shut you down. That's what the Rangers do every time we run into you. Can't you take a hint?"

The claw dug in a little harder.  
"Wrong answer, my pretty. Were we followed? Or were you expected to contact your fellow troublemakers once inside?"

"We weren't followed," she said honestly. "As for contact, I took it on myself to come out here. I didn't discuss it with the others before I left."  
"Well then, I am presented with a unique opportunity. You get to experience the first strike of my master plan, and will draw the rest of your miserable lot to their doom as well."

"You expect me to help you?"  
"I expect that you have no choice," he laughed, walking toward his office. "Find our friend some accommodations, boys."

Sneering and enjoying themselves thoroughly, Wart and Snout picked Gadget up bodily off of the floor, and threw her into a barred room.

"Pleasant dreams, toots," Wart snickered.

"I hope somebody makes a suitcase out of you," she returned with considerable venom.

As the baddies left, Gadget looked around the small room. Fat Cat had obviously intended on keeping prisoners in his new establishment. Only a cot and a small barred window were in evidence.

"Well, Gadget, you've gotten yourself into it good this time," she said aloud to herself.

"Where is she?" Chip worried. "Gadget should have checked in by now."

"Take it easy, Chip," Dale said. "She's got an IQ that would make Einstein cry. I doubt she got herself into somethin' she can't handle."

"True enough," Monty interjected. "But this is Fat Cat we're talkin' about, mates. Not just some everyday tubby tabby. E's a smart cookie, that one."

"Smart's putting it mildly," Sparky commented. "We've got to find her."

"But where to look?" Chip asked. "Zipper lost them a block down the waterfront."

"Say Zip," Monty inquired, "where on the waterfront did ya lose 'em?"

Zipper buzzed a few quick words.

"Near Pier Twelve, eh? That neighborhood would suit 'ol bushel britches just roight, wouldn't it? That narrows our search down some, mates."

"Some, but not near enough," Chip said dejectedly. "This is just great. The first mission I team up with my wife on, and I let her get captured by Ranger enemy number one."

"Steady on, lad. Gadget knew the risks when she put on that costume. She's a Rescue Ranger just like us, y'know. Our job's to find 'er afore Fat Cat has 'is fun with 'er."

"Right," Sparky exclaimed. "So where do we start?"  
"First thing we do is do an aerial survey," Tammy put in. "I've recharged the batteries in the Rangerwing and the Screaming Eagle. I'd advise leaving the Rangerplane behind for this one. We need speed and stealth, and the Rangerplane doesn't have either one. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go check over the 'Wing's engines before we leave. Gadget had to bypass and patch them together like a Christmas tree, and I need to make sure they're gonna hold."

As Tammy exited to the hangar, the rest of the Rangers began their preflight duties as usual. But the nagging thought remained: what had become of Gadget?"

At that moment, the inventor in question was doing her best to escape captivity. Bracing her elbows against the windowsill, she strained against the bars. While her mechanical activities and a daily exercise regimen had built her strength to a prodigious level for a mouse, she was not quite back to par from Lawainie's assault, and she still wasn't anywhere near Monterey Jack's class, even at her peak. She gave up trying to force any of the bars after a while, and then started to think logically.

"I wonder if I can pick the cell lock with my tail?"

Going to all fours, she eased the aforementioned appendage through the door's bars, and carefully inserted the tip into the large padlock that kept her imprisoned.

"Easy now," she said, concentrating. She probed through the various tumblers and catches. One by one they gave way, until the final one was within her grasp.

KKKKKTTCHHHHHH!

Electricity arced from the lock through her body, sending her flying across the room.

"C-c-confounded b-booby t-t-traps," she said dazedly as she got slowly to her feet. She shook her head and smoothed down her frizzled hair.  
"Whew, that one was a doozy!"  
"Indeed, my dear, and I wouldn't recommend trying it again. The voltage increases with each attempt."

Fat Cat padded softly into the outer room, taking time to brush the sea salt out of his fur.

"You know, Miss Hackwrench…"  
"It's Mrs. Maplewood now, you overgrown…"  
"Careful, dear girl! I tolerate insults upon my person only to a point!"

He sharpened a claw idly against a file he carried.

"Relax, madam, relax! Even your 'righteous indignation' can't prevail against iron bars. And besides, I want you in a cool state of mind to witness the pinnacle of my plot. Bring it out, boys!"

Wart and Mole rolled a small, tabletop diorama into the room. It was a layout of the city. At the center stood the Gold Reserve.

"At midnight tomorrow night, the Rockefeller tree will be delivered to it's normal place of residence. My minions will set it up on it's pedestal. However, it will not remain there. When it is tipped over, it's trunk will take the doors of the Gold Reserve with it. I clean out the city's money supply, and the citizenry gets one more bad taste of Christmas in their mouth."  
He grinned savagely.

"And as a bonus, I get to keep the hauls from robbing the two largest toy stores in the city! Quite a tidy sum, I assure you."  
"Why do you hate Christmas so much?" Gadget asked. "You owe us at least an explanation."  
He stopped for a moment, and then looked back at her.

"This holiday is the biggest time of fellowship of the year. There's so much goodwill, so much…giving! The entire spirit of it goes against my grain. Even my business associates suspend their activities until after the holidays. But with this year's celebration so hopelessly ruined, it will cast a cloud over the event so dark that no one will be able to resist skipping over it next year. My profit margin will triple with business continuing throughout December."  
"So this is all about money to you!"  
"My dear Ranger, what else is there?"  
She smiled.

"There's so much more than you realize. Christmas isn't about the trees and the gifts, the trimmings and trappings, or even money. It's simply a celebration. A celebration of the night when one child made a difference. You're proceeding under a false presumption, Fat Cat."

Glowing, hate filled eyes bored through her. The criminal mastermind turned back to his lackeys.

"Start getting the tree ready. I want to be able to move it out precisely on time."


	8. Chapter 8: To The Rescue

Chapter VII: To The Rescue

"Rotor calibration?"  
"Check."

"Oscillator gearing?"  
"Check."

"Overdrive acceleration modulator?"  
"Check."

Tammy and Sparky had been at this routine for half an hour, checking and rechecking the Ranger's vehicular components. Nothing could go wrong with this search and rescue attempt. They couldn't afford for it to happen.

Inside, Chip and Monterey Jack studied maps they had procured of the waterfront districts, committing to memory every small detail which might prove valuable. Fat Cat was one of the most unpredictable criminals known when it came to his treatment of prisoners, and none of them, especially Chip, wanted Gadget back in more than one piece.

"We'll take the search in opposing quadrants," Chip said, "You and I coming in from the west, and Tammy and Sparky coming in from the east. Dale and Zipper will take the Rangermobile and be on lookout, ready to radio us if they spot anything. All right, let's get cracking. I would say 'Rescue Rangers away', but it's just not the same when one's missing."

"We'll get 'er back, mate," Monty said with confidence. "Besides, even with Fat Cat, what trouble could our Gadget get into?"

After a moment's thought, the group spoke as a whole.

"Big trouble!"

A few minutes later, on the branch-runway, the two aircraft were idling smoothly. Chip looked at them in surprise.

"What'd you do, Tammy? They're quiet!"

"Oh not much, Chipper," she said. "I just installed something Gadget had been working on, and tuned it up a little. It's a sound wave dampener. The engines won't have that annoying buzz to 'em now!"

"Good, because the way the Rangerwing runs, Fat Cat could hear it coming a mile away."

"Don't let your wife hear you say that. That plane's her pride and joy, y'know."

"Oh trust me, I'm learning! Everyone pile in, we've got work to do!"

"Hey Chip! Which Rangermobile do we take?"  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Well, after she fixed the Rangerwing, Gadget finished the new one. I just wondered if we should take it."  
Chip thought a minute.

"Well, it's probably more advanced than the old one. Better take it."  
"Oh boy, I get to drive!"  
Zipper buzzed in alarm as he flew after Dale's receding figure.

"You might not ought to have done that," Sparky muttered.

"Why not?"  
"Because the new Rangermobile is a 'real' car."  
"What!"

At that moment, a muffled roar reached their ears. From the subterranean garage beneath the tree, a black blur shot out.  
"Wow," was the word on every Ranger's lips.

The Rangerbolt, as Gadget had named it, was painted a dark, gleaming black. She'd changed her mind several times while building the mechanical parts, and had finally opted not to go with the standard electrical motor. Salvaging something she'd been saving for a long time, she had built in a real, gasoline powered eight cylinder engine, which was in around 1:25 scale. Atop the Hemi chambers sat Gadget's own carburetor design, six barrels of power intake, with a turbocharger fitted farther down the side. On the car's doors, a conjoined RR was painted, split by an electric blue lightning bolt. Gadget had even paid attention to every cosmetic detail this time, all the way down to the grille, where a small nameplate proudly proclaimed, "Charger R/T".

Chip glanced nervously back at Sparky.

"Great. What a time for Gadget to enter second childhood. Sparky, you get down there and send Zipper back up to go with Tammy. Last thing we need is a Sunday driver losing his head. "

With a grin on his face, Sparky started down.

"Isn't it great what a genius can build in a day?"

At Fat Cat's new casino, Gadget was getting desperate. She could find no way to break out of the cell. Every possible escape route had been thought of. The only way out was to pick the cell lock, and her last attempt at that had been a disaster, due to the booby trap.

"If I just had something to insulate myself with," she mused. Then, a thought struck her.  
"Waitaminit, my purse!"  
Being unaccustomed to purses and some other female carry-on items, Gadget hadn't thought of this one until now. And knowing her reputation, Fat Cat hadn't thought enough to notice the small, clip-top pouch.

"Let's see…compact, foundation, eye shadow…lipstick!"

She looked for the small label on the bottom, and started reading.

"All right, if there's just…yes! A polymer base!"

Uncapping the tube, she grabbed her tail and liberally doused the end of it in the red, gummy substance. In just a few seconds, she had worn the end of the lipstick down, and turned the lower half of her tail red, completely coated.

"Okay, now we see if this works."

Dropping back to all fours, she eased her tail into the lock again. It was a little stiffer after the last jolt of electricity, but with a little work she got through it. In a few minutes, the last tumbler was ready to open again. Now would be the test.

Gadget felt a buzzing sensation as the electricity turned on…but the numbing shock didn't come. She probed into the final tumbler, searching, and searching…

Click.

"Bingo," she grinned.

As she pulled her tail out of the mechanism, the door swung open. Removing her heels, Gadget sprinted out of the cell, and took in her new surroundings.

"Next step, warn the guys," she thought out loud.

Down the city streets, the Rangerbolt was tearing up asphalt. Dale was sitting in the passenger seat, sulking because Sparky had insisted on driving.

"Oh come on Dale, be a sport!" Sparky said. "After all, you're no test pilot."  
"And you are?"  
"Well, I can hold my own, I think. I ran the maze a bit after hours when Buzz was off the clock, you know."

The radio buzzed, and Sparky picked up the transmitter.

"Go ahead, fellows."

"Sparky, you and Dale position yourselves at the stoplight at Pier Twelve. That'll give you a pretty good shot to take off if we need you. Keep your eyes and ears open."

"Roger, Chip. Over and out."

"Isn't that supposed to be ten-four good buddy?" Dale asked. At Sparky's expression, the chipmunk sank down into his seat, whistling and looking out the window.

In the air, Chip was worried.

"I would have thought she'd find some way to contact us by now."

"She would if she could, Chippah. As it is, she's probably been found out and locked up."

"I hope that's all."

Meanwhile, within Fat Cat's hideout, Gadget was going about that very task. Within the small room outside her cell, she salvaged everything she could possibly use to manufacture a signal of some type. So far, she wasn't having any success.

"Golly, if I could just get a little sliver of wire, I could finish this transmitter."

Suddenly, she had a thought.

"Of course!"  
Reaching up to her ears, she took off the pair of imitation earrings which had been part of her disguise. Prying loose the wire backs, she twisted them together, and fitted the metal into the small device she'd been working on. A hum and a crackle issued forth from it, and then static.

"Now to find the Rangers' frequency."

She put her ear to the box, and twisted the small tuning knob multiple times, letting her keen hearing search for the familiar level of static that she knew was on the radio frequency they used. It only took her a couple of minutes to find.  
"That's got to be it. Chip, Monty, Dale, anybody, come in!"

"Come in!"  
In the Screaming Eagle, Chip snapped to attention as the transmission crackled through. He grabbed for the microphone.

"Gadget! Where are you? Can you hear me?"  
"Barely. I'm in the old oyster bar at Pier Twelve, where we met Cheddarhead Charlie the first time. Fat Cat's set up business here, casino and all. Chip-he's planning on using the Rockefeller tree to take out the doors at the Gold Reserve. He's picking up where Klordane left off!"

"Not if we can help it, Gadge! Are you free?"  
"Yes, but I don't know for how long. Wart and Snout make rounds about every forty-five minyahhhhhhh!"

"Gadget? Gadget! Come in!"

"Well, my dear," Fat Cat growled angrily as he smashed Gadget's transmitter. "You've managed to throw a kink into my plans once again. But you have managed to lure your friends here. And once I've taken care of them, then I'll take care of you. And believe me, I will see that you die very, very slowly."

"You might take us out, Fat Cat, but there'll be others to take our place."

"Oh? More of your junior leagues? I'm frightened stiff."

He picked her up in one paw, and started toward the back of the hideout.

"You see, madam, back here is where I conduct my business. And where I conduct my business, I tend to have a need for added…security."  
He held her out over a square hole in the floor. Below, Gadget cringed as she could see a fish tank. Snapping and sparking inside it was an electric eel. The serpent stared upward, a hungry look in it's reptilian eyes.

"My little pet hasn't been fed in several days, you see. He has been looking forward to some…how did I once put it…Ranger pate."

She struggled against his grip, trying to think logically and technically, but her emotions won out over her brain.

"Heelpppp!"

Outside, the shrill scream reached a set of waiting ears. Sparky looked over at Dale.

"Did that sound familiar to you?"  
"You know it did. Hit it!"

With a cough and then a roar, the Rangerbolt's eight cylinders caught and fired, propelling it toward the underworld boss's lair with a screech of burned rubber.

"Hang on, Dale. This may get a little rough."  
Sparky skidded the car onto the beach, the back wheels throwing up great gouts of sand as it bounced across the dunes.

"Chip!" Dale yelled. "Somethin's happenin' to Gadget! We're headin' in!"

"Roger wilco! Get her out and then make way for the air support!"

"There's the entrance!" Sparky yelled.

"Step on it!" Dale said. "Those guards'll move when they see this hunk of metal comin'!"  
True to Dale's words, Mepps and Mole scrambled for cover when the Rangerbolt came charging out of the dunes. With engine roaring like an attacking tiger, the small car leaped the last sand hill, crashing through the door and into Fat Cat's establishment.

"What in the world…" Fat Cat turned to the door of his office, Gadget still in his hand. He picked the wrong moment to turn around.

The Rangerbolt splintered the lower half of the door, knocking Fat Cat off of his feet and into the eel tank. The sounds of sparking electricity and feline swearing drifted up through the cavity in the floor. As the evil gangster had fallen, he'd released his grip on Gadget, and she went flying up into the air with a terrified shriek.

"We're comin' Gadget!" Dale yelled as the 'Bolt's rear tires ground against the floor. Screeching to a halt, Dale climbed up through the window, and neatly caught the mouse inventor in his arms.

"Golly, thanks Dale!"

"Don't mention it! Now let's get outta here before Fathead gets out of there!"

"I'm with you," she replied shakily. Sparky stepped on the accelerator and sent the car flying back out of the building, digging up sand and seaweed all the way.

Back in the air, Chip was relieved beyond words to hear that his wife had been rescued.

"But we still have to find all the loot Fat Cat stole."

"Oi think we did, Chippah," Monty said, pointing downward. Underneath the dock was a canvas wrapped package that seemed to run the entire length of the pier.

"The tree!"

"Too roight. The police probably couldn't see it from the ground."

"And I'm willing to bet that the haul from the toy stores is hidden with it. But how do we attract the police's attention?"

Monterey looked out the windshield, and grimace.

"Oi think it's their attention we've gotta worry about roight now, mate!"

Dead ahead of them, the stolen moving company helicopter bore down like an avalanche. A horde of cats grinned out through it's portals. Chip grabbed the control yoke and spun the 'Wing away, the helicopter chasing right on it's heels.

"Back off, Chipper!" the radio crackled. "This one's mine!"

The Screaming Eagle dove from above, the cannons at it's wingtips spitting glue projectiles at full force. The ball-like bundles exploded against the helicopter's rotors, draining down into the mechanism. Tammy buzzed around the upper prop, shooting with as much accuracy as she could while maintaining her flight path.

"Come on, fall, you big hulking hunk of junk!" she ground out, strafing the blades again. Suddenly, there was a muffled explosion, and smoke began to pour from the bigger vehicle's motors. The helicopter slowly fell, picking up speed, and finally giving a sonic boom-like crash as it hit the water.

Down below, Muldoon and Kirby were on harbor patrol, easing their squad car along the docks.

"Man, nothin' ever happens on this beat," Kirby complained. "I think Spinelli just stuck us out here for losin' that tree on our watch."

The two cops sat up straight as the sound of a huge crash penetrated inside the car.

"You was sayin'?" Muldoon asked, hitting the siren. As the police car approached the beach, both officers stared at the sight. Sitting in the water was the wreckage of the helicopter that had been stolen weeks earlier. They got out of the car, and walked to the waterline, staring at the cats who swam around the destroyed machine.

"You ever notice how when anything happens in this city, there's always alley cats around?" Kirby asked.

Muldoon nodded, and then a huge grin split his face.

"Hey partner, look over there."

As they eyed the huge, dock-length canvas underneath the pier, Kirby caught on. The two city's finest wasted no time in running to the underside of the dock, and peeling back the covering.

"I knew it!" Muldoon yelled, "and lookit this! The take from those two toy store robberies, I'd guarantee it!"

Farther up the beach, the Rescue Rangers welcomed their rescued comrade back with a group hug. Then they backed off to let she and the team's leader have their own moment.

"You all right?" Chip asked, concerned.

"Oh I'm fine, no worse for wear than usual."

He looked down.

"Is your tail bleeding?"

"Oh no," she laughed. "That's the stuff I had to use to get out of my cell."

They looked at each other for a moment, and then Chip grabbed Gadget, and kissed her like it had been years since their last meeting.

"Golly," she said, breathlessly.

"That makes two of us," he chuckled. "Don't ever run off on me like that again."

"I'll do my best…till the next case," she teased.

The rest of the group laughed at the antics of these two, while more police cars arrived at the scene, and began salvaging the city's traditions.


	9. Chapter 9: Joy to the World

**Chapter VIII: Joy to the World**

"ROCKEFELLER TREE RECOVERED, CASH RETURNED TO ROBBED STORES," the headlines declared.

"Well, another case solved for us, and another defeat for Fat Cat," Chip said with satisfaction. "Now, we can get down to the real case at hand."

"Oh no," Dale groaned, "what now?"  
Chip bonked him on the head.

"I was talking about Christmas, dummy!"

"Ohhh yeah, I almost forgot!"  
"I wouldn't figure you for one that'd forget Christmas, Dale," Gadget said slyly.

"Oh I wouldn't forget, it just sort of slipped my mind!"  
"You'd have to have a mind first, for something to slip it," Chip muttered.

"Hey, you take that back. I'm plenty smart!"  
"You couldn't add two plus two if you had a chalkboard and a scientific calculator!"

"And I bet you couldn't go to sleep at night without reading a chapter in one of those stupid Shureshuck Jones books!"

"I could so! And besides, they're educational!"

"Boys!" Gadget said, stepping in between to separate them. "Honestly! I'm married to one of you, but I have to mother both of you! Now cut it out."

"Sorry Gadget," they said together.

"Good. Now go get the rest of the Christmas decorations out of the attic. Our party's tomorrow night and we have to get everything done!"

"Yes ma'am!" the two chipmunks saluted, taking off at a run for the upper levels of the tree.

"Bonza move there, Gadget," Monterey Jack chuckled. "Now oi think the next task in getting' ready for the party ought to be chuuheeezze foragin'!" he said, his mustache twirling at the ends just at the mention of the word.

"Monty, does your entire existence revolve around cheese?"

"Not completely, luv, just most of it. Oi am a mouse, after all! Never could figure out why you didn't develop much of a taste for the stuff."

"Oh, I like it as well as the next mouse, but I was never a cheese-eater like some. But there was this one kind…"  
"Yeah, go on," Monty grinned.  
"Well, there was this diner in Wisconsin where Dad and I would stopover on trips, and they had a sharp cheddar that was out of this world! Forever after that, Dad always had to stop there when he flew out that way, and bring a wheel of it back home."

"Oi remembah it well," Monterey said. "I 'appen to 'ave a friend out that way. So I sent out there, and got you a little Christmas present. It's early, but oi thought you might like it for the party."  
He reached behind the kitchen counter, and handed Gadget a circular package.

"Oh Monty, you didn't!"  
She lifted the package to her nose, and took a tentative whiff. The delicious aroma nearly made her head spin.

"You did! Thank you!" she said, throwing her arms around his neck. "I remember it just by the smell, and I've even been craving it the past couple of days…" she stopped, noticing the curious look he was giving her.  
"What's wrong, Monty?"  
"Er, nothin' luv…just strange choice of words, is all. Maybe it's just me."

"Oh. In any case, we do need someone to make a shopping trip. And you, good sir, are playing chef this time."  
"Oh gladly, Gadget, gladly."

"But we need at least one thing that's non-cheese flavored."

"Croikey, an' I thought it was gonna be a right ol' party spread."

Gadget shook her head as Monterey walked out the door to go to the market.

"What a crazy, mixed up bunch I have for a family. Wait a minute, what am I saying? I'm calling 'them' crazy?"

With a slight giggle to herself, she dove vigorously into the storage boxes that had so far been brought downstairs.

"Now where's that wreath…"

"Hi Gadget!"

The inventor yelped and fell headfirst into a box. She raised up, covered in garlands and ornaments.

"Tammy! How many times do I have to tell you…"  
"Not to sneak up on you like that, I know. But it gets funnier every time!"

"I'll bet. Have you seen the door wreath?"  
"Oh yeah, I already hung it out."  
"Naturally. Oh well, I might as well start hanging these garlands. Isn't this season exciting! I mean, when we don't have a case and all…"  
"Gadget, slow down! You've been running at full steam all day and you haven't let up yet. What is with you?"  
"I don't know, I've just felt like doing a lot today. Well, I didn't feel all that great when I got up this morning, I was a little queasy in fact. But once that was over, the day got off to a darn good start!"  
"Uh huh. Well, if you want to hang garlands, go ahead. Me and Sparky are headed out to look for a tree."

"Okay, Tammy, see you in a bit!"  
As she started for the door, Tammy looked back at her friend, and thought for a second.

I wonder…

Pondering possibilities, she grabbed her coat, and headed out into the snow.

Next morning, the Rangers slept in, as was their custom during the holidays. Chip had been enjoying a dream, in which he and Gadget were surfing the waves in Hawaii. He smiled in his sleep, and reached over to where Gadget was lying.

Only thing was, she wasn't there.

Waking up a little more, Chip sat up, and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"I wonder where…"  
He listened for a minute, and the sounds from down the hall told him where his wife was.

"Geez, she hasn't sounded that sick since the last time Monty made cookies. Must have been the leftover cheese chowder last night or something."

Gadget walked back into the room, holding onto the doorframe for support.

"Oh, morning Chip. I just had to step out for a minute."  
"I noticed. Are you okay?"  
"What? Oh sure, I'm fine. Nothing to worry about."  
"Good. Monty should have breakfast done by now. I can almost smell cinnamon and walnut pancakes, with just that touch of syrup and a little cream…"  
Gadget made a small gasping sound, and ran from the room again. Chip walked to the door and looked after her, puzzled.

"What did I say?"

Shrugging it off, he got up and dressed in his usual winter attire, a thick, woolly pullover and his bomber jacket. Thinking ahead, he reached into the other side of the closet and grabbed a pair of lavender coveralls, laying them across the bed for Gadget before he left the room.

"Mornin' pally!" Monty called, looking well rested and in his element under a tall white chef's hat. "All ready for the big Christmas party tonight?"

"I sure am! I don't know about Gadget though."  
"Why? Wot's ailin' the little sheila?"  
"It may be nothing. She just…didn't look like she felt that great this morning."  
"Aw, it's just excitement, that's all."

"I hope so. Did Tammy and Sparky bring back a tree last night?"  
"Did they evah! Them two sneaky dingoes went scroungin' in a department store's throwaways and came totin' home a nine inch artificial tree! You oughta see it mate, looks so real Zipper almost started smellin' the pine needles."

"Sounds like a winner to me! I'm looking forward to trimming it tonight."  
"Me too, lad. Especially while I'm workin' on a cup o' me famous cheese cider!"  
Chip looked oddly at the big mouse, and shook his head.

The night of December twelfth saw the best Christmas bash ever thrown at the Ranger's tree. Martha and Bink came over, as well as Foxglove, Buzz and Spunky, who'd by now grown into a handsome adolescent cat.

"Nevah thought Oi'd be so glad t'see a cat," Monty joked when the young feline poked his head through the door.

"Well gosh Mr. Monterey, we aren't that bad. I haven't eaten a mouse this whole week!"

The young cat looked deadpan serious, but then started laughing at the green expression that crept across Monty's face.

"Don't do that t'me, boyo! Oi 'ave enough nightmares as it is!"  
Martha busied herself in the kitchen, helping Gadget pile up platters with Monty's culinary creations.

"How've you been since the wedding, dear? What with that last big case and all, we haven't seen much of you."

"Oh I've been doing pretty good, keeping busy, you know…learning to play housewife, when necessary."  
Martha chuckled at that.

"Gadget, I don't think I could ever see you completely transformed into a homemaker. But there's something else…different, about you. You look like you're almost glowing."  
"It's probably that facial scrub Tammy gave me for my birthday. It's really great."

"Hmm. I wonder."

"You wonder what?"  
"Oh, never mind. Just an old mother's mind working overtime. Let's get out to the party."

"Come on, Gadget!" Dale called as they entered the living room. "We're about to put the star up!"  
"Too roight," Monty said. "We figured since this little ornament was your dad's, you'd wanna put it up there."  
Gadget looked up to the top of the tree, and smiled.

"I have a better idea."  
She reached down, taking the star from Monty, and then handed it to Bink.

"Come on up, you little rascal," she said, hoisting the laughing little squirrel up the stepladder that went up by the tree. "You know what to do, don't you?"  
Bink giggled, and reached out, dropping the star perfectly in place.

"Pretty," she said softly.

"Yes it is. Very pretty."  
She ruffled the little girl's hair and handed her back down to Martha.

"'Ere now, give us a song, Gadget luv!" Monterey said.

"Oh Monty, I don't know…"  
"Listen 'ere t'me, girly, oi know you've got a voice in there. Th' good Lord didn't put it there to be wasted."

Gadget thought it over, and grinned sheepishly.  
"Oh all right, but only if you play for me."  
Monty cracked his knuckles in response, and sat down at a miniature piano that graced one wall of the room. He ran his fingers across the keys, and started playing the tune of an old, old Christmas carol that everyone knew. Gadget hummed a little, trying to remember the words, and started singing.

"O Holy night, the stars are brightly shining…"

Chip sat back and reveled in the sound.

Whenever we have children, they're going to be very lucky to have a mother like her, he thought.

He noticed Tammy staring wistfully out a nearby window. She was staring at seemingly nothing, but he knew better.

"He's thinking about you too, I bet."

Tammy looked back at him, a little sadly.

"How'd you know what I was thinking?"  
"Lucky guess. Now cheer up! You'll see him soon enough."

The night continued in such manner, until finally, a few minutes after midnight, Monty closed the lid on the piano, and got up.

"It's been a bonza good time, mates, but this ol' mouse 'as gotta hit the sack."  
"We should be going too," Martha said quietly, picking Bink's sleeping form up from her chair. "Thanks all for a wonderful evening."

"I better be heading back too," Spunky said, yawning. "Susie'll wonder if I'm not there when she wakes up in the morning."

"Oh, hang on a minute, Spunky," Gadget said, running down the hall. She came back with a small package.

"In case we don't see you again before, Merry Christmas."

She took a soft scarf out of the wrapping, and wound it around his neck. It was orange and striped to match his coat, and he snuggled into it with a contented purr.

"Thanks a million, Gadget," he said, pulling her to him with one paw. "I wish I had something to give you and Chip, but I just don't get out that often."  
"You're our friend, Spunky. That's present enough."  
Good-byes went around the room, until finally, it was just the Rescue Rangers standing around their Christmas tree.

The following days passed by in a blur of holiday preparing and gift shopping, and soon the tree was bursting with secrets and wrapped boxes. Gadget was continually having to swat Dale away from the tree, as he tried to shake packages.

"Aww Gadget! I wasn't tryin' to sneak into anything, honest!"  
"Tell me another one. Now just stay out from under that tree for one more night, can you manage that?"

"I guess so."  
"Well you'd better! Why do some people act like such children? Am I the only adult around here to shepherd all of you!"

"Easy there, Gadget luv," Monty said as he passed through. "Don't work y'self into a tizzy!"

"I'm…sorry Monty, Dale. I don't know what came over me."  
Tammy watched the scene with interest from the kitchen batwings. She walked out into the living room, and took Gadget by the arm.

"Come on. You and I need to have a talk."  
"What? Where?"  
"Downstairs, in the first aid room."  
"First aid? But I haven't…"

"Don't argue, just walk."  
As they traveled down through the tree's trunk, Gadget looked curiously at Tammy.

"What's so important that you had to bring me down here?"  
"Girl, if you are that oblivious, then I can see that this was the only way to get you down here so I can run the test."

"What test?"  
"Gadget, you have been sick every morning. You've gotten moodier than Monterey Jack during a month with no cheese shipments, and you were complaining just this morning that you needed to let out your coveralls. Think!"

Gadget looked puzzled, and then it was as if a light bulb had clicked on.

"Tammy…do you think…?"

"I dunno, but we're going to find out!"

An hour later, the two girls started back upstairs. Gadget was so bursting with excitement, she could barely contain it.

"I can't believe it, Tammy! This is just our one month anniversary coming up!"  
"Well, some people fall into the situation faster than others. It happens."

"I wanted to get Chip a special present for Christmas, but I wasn't counting on this!"  
"Oh he'll be surprised all right," Tammy chuckled. "Monty and Dale will probably have to lead him around for an hour or two so he doesn't fall off the hangar branch!"

Giggling conspiratorially, the two friends went about the rest of their tasks for that day.

That night, every Ranger was in bed early. It had been a long day, and everybody was excited to see what Christmas morning would bring. No one, it seemed, was more excited than Dale, but there was one competitor for that position. As she snuggled down into her blanket that night, Gadget stared up at the ceiling.

"Tomorrow's going to be a day to remember," she whispered.


	10. Chapter 10: Bright Horizon

**Chapter IX: Bright Horizon**

The city slumbered under a blanket of freshly falling snow. The velvety night darkness wrapped itself around dwellings like a scarf, as the frozen precipitation continued to fall. In the Ranger tree, all was peaceful. Not a creature was stirring, to quote the old poem, especially not a mouse.

Chip and Gadget slept peacefully, huddled together under a thick comforter, as the temperature had dropped significantly the night before. In the living room, Foxglove had stayed the night for Christmas, and had foregone a rafter perch to wrap herself in blankets on the couch. Even Dale was deep in dreams, the latest Kablammo Man comic sticking out from under his mattress.

Late that night, while all were in the blissful state of sleep, a jingling sound rose outside in the park, and got louder, and louder, until it was accompanied by a slight crunch of snow. Inside, Gadget opened one eye, and then sat up, yawning but curious. Easing out of bed and grabbing her thick terrycloth robe from the nightstand, she scurried toward the front door.

Stepping out onto the hangar branch, she looked down, and nearly fell out of the tree in surprise.

Sitting below, perched in the thickening snow, was a brightly appointed sleigh, it's mounts pawing the ground anxiously, ready to be off again.

"Patience, boys," a merry voice said, "you'll wake our little friends. You would have to throw a shoe now, Comet."  
Gadget gazed at the scene in wonder.

"Golly," she breathed softly.

The familiar human looked up into the tree, and a wide smile crossed his jolly features.  
"Well, hello there, little one. Sorry if we disturbed your rest."  
"Oh, it's no trouble," she said with a wave of her hand, and then she jumped.

"Wait just a…you can understand me?"  
He laughed, a rich, deep sound.

"Why of course. I make it a point to learn to understand everyone."

She looked down at his work.

"What's the problem? Maybe I can help."  
"Oh I know your qualifications, young Gadget. But replacing a reindeer shoe is a human sized job. We wouldn't want you to get stepped on. It would be a blemish on my records if I let anything happen to one of the Rescue Rangers. I'll only be a few moments here. Now go back inside to bed, you'll catch your death out here!"  
She nodded, wrapping her robe a little tighter. As she turned sleepily to go back inside, she looked back.

"Would you like some coffee? We keep the percolator going all night."  
"It's tempting," he said, "but I haven't the time. I'll make it a point to stop by and visit next year."

"Dale will be pleased," she grinned. She started back inside, when the human called out.  
"Gadget?"  
"Yes?"  
"Merry Christmas, my dear."

"Merry Christmas, San.."

"Nicholas, please, child. The saint bit makes me feel older than I already am."

"Merry Christmas, Nicholas."

As the door of Ranger Headquarters closed, the smiling old man went back to his work with a chuckle.

"A grand soul, that one, no matter how small."

Morning dawned gray and cold, but the weather couldn't dampen the city's spirits. As light streaked across the morning sky, church bells began ringing across the great metropolis, waking it's citizens to the fulfillment of the season. Cab drivers shouted season's greetings to each other at stoplights, and even the trash collectors were whistling as they went about their work.

"Wowie zowie, it's Christmas, everybody!"

Dale's voice bellowed inside the Rangers' home.

A sharp knock sounded on the wall.

"Dale, it's five o'clock in the morning. Go back to sleep!"

"Oh come on, Chip, be a sport," Gadget said gently. "We might as well go ahead and get up."

"I guess you're right," he said, cooling off a bit. "With what we deal with in this tree, we sound like parents already."  
If you just knew, she thought happily.

All over headquarters, bedcovers were thrown back, and sleepy faces began to trickle into the kitchen.

"Mornin' there, mates!" Monty bellowed. "Merry Christmas! Who's up for some three cheese flapjacks with Brie sauce?"

At the mention of the food, Gadget felt a familiar knotting in her midsection, and she clenched her teeth.

"Oh not now…" she mourned softly, and took off at a run.

Sparky and Foxglove looked after her receding figure with interest.

"What's with her?"

"Probably just nerves," Monty said affably. "She was always 'igh strung Christmas mornin' when she was little."

Everyone was eating when Gadget returned to the kitchen, and she sat down at her place beside Chip.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Never better! I'm just excited, that's all."  
"Oho, eager to get to the tree, huh?"  
"Well, I'm more eager to give you your present. You're gonna be really surprised!"

"What'd you get him, Gadge?" Dale asked with a wink. She just put on a bright smile.

"Be patient. You'll find out when everybody else does."

Breakfast went fairly quickly, ending as Monty started picking up plates and Dale dashed for the tree. Martha and Bink arrived to spend the holiday, and the little squirrelbabe nearly beat Dale to the presents.

"Oh boy! Lookit all the stuff!"  
Everybody had to laugh at two's childlike expressions. They felt it too. Christmas always tended to bring out the best in them.

"Here Monty," Gadget said, handing him a small box, "this is from Chip and me. Well, I built it, but Chip got the parts."

The big Aussie opened the package, and whistled as he pulled out a miniature pocket-watch.

"Too rah loo, luv, this'll look just too roight with me good suit!"  
"Here Dale." Sparky handed the red-nosed chipmunk a gift. "I found this in the mouse bookshop down the street."  
"Woww! The Kablammo Man Compendium!"

This kind of conversation continued on for the rest of that hour. Presents were given and received with great relish, until everyone was sitting around and admiring what they'd gotten, and what had been given.

"This is beautiful, Gadget," Tammy said, fingering a length of gold chain that lay in a small, blue velvet box. "Chip has good taste."  
"Speaking of good taste, you didn't do too bad yourself," the blonde mechanic replied, fingering the wool-lined leather flight jacket that rested around Tammy's shoulders.

"I know, isn't it great? But um, didn't you have a present for Chip?"  
Gadget's expression turned to shock.

"Golly, I almost forgot," she whispered.

"Then go to it."  
Nervously, Gadget got up, and walked over to the couch, where Chip was sitting, looking resplendent in a new fedora. She sat down beside him. Everyone knew something was up, and stopped what they were doing to watch.

"Chip, I wanted to get you something special for this first Christmas. I'm a little inexperienced on that respect, but I wanted to make it memorable. I didn't really know what to do. But I found out yesterday that the something special I hoped for had gotten here."  
"Really?" Chip asked.

"Yes. Well, it hasn't gotten here yet," she said, her eyes sparkling. "It won't be delivered for about another eight months."

"What? I don't…"

Then, as the realization of what she was saying sank in, Chip's jaw hung open.

"Do you mean you're…that we…?"  
She took his hand, and gently placed it on her stomach.

"Merry Christmas, Dad."

A roar of cheers and happy congratulations rose up in the room.

"Strike me starkers!" Monty yelled, twirling Zipper around in a circle. "Oi'm gonna be an uncle again!"

Sparky and Tammy were both bawling, sharing a box of Kleenex.

Chip took Gadget's other hand, and looked into her happy eyes.

"Are you sure?"

"Sure as sure can be. Tammy ran the test for me yesterday."

"I had to drag her down to first aid to do it, but I'm glad I did," the squirrel Ranger sniffed, drying her eyes. "You guys are going to make a great mom and dad."

Something started nudging at the back of Gadget's memory, but she couldn't place what it was. She started to say something, but then there was a knock at the door. The memory clicked into place.

"Thanks Tammy," she said. "But I just remembered. There's a present coming for you, too. And I think he just got here."  
"He?"

Gadget walked over to the door, and pulled it open with a flourish.

Reguba walked in, shaking snow from his brushy tail, and grinning as he whipped his scarf off.

"Well, the snowstorm kept me at the airport for a while, but I made it!"

Tammy gave a little cry and jumped into the tall, handsome squirrel's arms. She kissed him and then looked up at him, trying not to tear up.

"I wasn't sure when I was going to see you again."  
"You knew you would though. How could I leave someone like you behind me?"

Gadget put her arms around Chip, and watched the scene with a happy heart. Tammy and Reguba embraced in the melting snow that fell from his fur, Dale was playing with the clockwork train she had built for him, and Monterey Jack was still bouncing with happiness about the new arrival. This was the best Christmas of her life.

"Merry Christmas, everybody," she shouted.

"And God bless us, every one!" Bink chimed in.

The End

To Be Continued in

Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers: Generations


End file.
